Spectre
by blackshamrock333
Summary: L'équilibre galactique est sur le point d'être rompu, suite à l'attaque d'une colonie humaine par ce qui semble être des laquais de la citadelle. Toutefois, pour certains hauts gradés, il y a anguille sous roche. Une lourde tâche repose donc à présent sur l'équipage du prowler de l'UNSC Normandy: découvrir la vérité et empêcher une guerre fatalement dévastatrice.
1. Prologue: Fossoyeur

**Prologue: Fossoyeur.**

L'alarme s'égosillait à plein poumons, masquant presque le martèlement des bottes du personnel de l'UNSC qui remontait le couloir. Le roux des cheveux de la femme de tête se distinguaient à peine, à cause de la lumière rouge qui avait remplacé toutes les systèmes d'éclairages habituels de la base. L'escouade de marines, tout en armure et en flingue, qui l'accompagnait, à première vue, la faisait apparaître plus petite, plus fragile, elle qui était dans un simple uniforme gris. Toutefois, la pyramide bicolore sur sa manche, ainsi que la lueur dans son regard, indiquaient clairement que, de tous, elle était loin d'être la plus inoffensive.

L'un des marines, un jeune homme, un première classe, pointa du doigt une masse inerte au sol.

-Y a un truc là!

Un sergent, le commandant de l'escouade, fit s'arrêter tout le monde, avant de s'approcher. Il remarqua très vite que la masse en question était un turien. Jambes de piaf, carapace externe formant une sorte de col, longues mandibules sur la tronche et l'arrière du crâne... impossible de se tromper.

-Putain de merde... qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ce con?

Les humains et les turiens... c'était... une longue histoire. De façon générale, les humains et les aliens, c'était une longue histoire. En l'an 2560, l'humanité avait déjà rencontré plus d'une vingtaine d'espèce extra-terrestre démontrant des traits d'intelligence, de culture et de civilisation. Le hic, c'est que, à chaque fois, ça avait été sous forme de lot et, à chaque fois, les lots en question avaient essayé de faire la peau aux humains... et les turiens étaient arrivés avec le dernier.

Deux mois de guerre autour d'un malheureux cailloux, sur un vulgaire malentendu, où l'humanité avait infligé une vilaine punition à l'alliance extra-terrestre connue sous le nom de ''conseil de la Citadelle''. La xénophobie générale de l'humanité n'en avait été que renforcé, tandis que l'affront de la défaite était resté gravé au fer rouge dans les chairs de certains conciliens.

Techniquement, aujourd'hui, l'Union des Gouvernements de la Terre, ou UEG, ainsi que sa branche militaire, le Commandement Spatial des Nations Unies (UNSC), étaient en paix avec le conseil de la citadelle... toutefois, les relations restaient particulièrement tendue.

Aussi, voir un turien mort, dans un bâtiment ultra-secret de l'UNSC, c'était plutôt mauvais signe... surtout quand la colonie sur laquelle se trouvait ledit bâtiment était actuellement attaquée par une force inconnue.

-Les concilliens sont derrière tout ça? Grogna le sous-officier.

La femme rousse s'approcha du cadavre à son tour, ses yeux balayant brièvement le corps, sans qu'elle ait besoin de s'agenouiller.

-Un de nos gars qui a réussit à descendre cet enfoiré? Lança le première classe.

La femme secoua la tête.

-Négatif.

Elle pointa du doigt une petite marque à la base du crâne du turien. Un mince filet de sang bleu coulait d'un petit trou à moitié cautérisé. Non seulement ça ne collait pas avec l'idée d'une fusillade, mais, en plus, la blessure ne correspondait pas aux dégâts que provoquaient les armes humaines.

-C'est une arme à élément zéro qui a été utilisée... une exécution à première vue.

Les marines lancèrent un regard à la femme, avant de revenir sur le cadavre.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici? Un turien exécuté avec une arme concilienne? Dans une base de l'UNSC?

-Avançons. Ordonna la femme.

Le sergent fut tenté de protester. C'était son escouade, c'était lui qui donnait les ordres. Toutefois, les trois barrettes dorées, sur les épaules de la femme, lui rappelèrent bien vite qui était réellement en charge.

-Bien commandeur.

Et le groupe se remis en marche, suivant le commandeur Jane Shepard à travers le couloir.

Dehors, on pouvait entendre les coups de feu et les explosions. La situation était particulièrement chaotique et les marines, eux même, ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient là. Cette femme les avait réquisitionné, afin de récupérer quelqu'un, ou quelque chose. Le première classe de tout à l'heure, se souvenait vaguement d'un nom de code, lâché à la va-vite à la radio: fossoyeur.

Le groupe arriva devant l'entrée d'un entrepôt. Deux gardes gisaient, mort, devant deux pitoyable panneau d'acier, noircis et pliés par une charge de brèche. En silence, les marines se mirent en position afin de procéder à leur propre entrée dans la pièce. Une fois à l'intérieur, celle-ci était vide, à l'exception d'une sorte d'artefact étrange, au beau milieu, qui luisait d'une lumière verte inquiétante.

Un grondement synthétique retentit. Une décharge d'énergie bleutée frappa le sergent en plein visage.

-Contact! Hurla un caporal.

Au plafond. Une dizaine de ces machines qui avaient attaqué la colonie... plus petites, plus agiles. Tel un groupe de nageurs synchronisés, elles lancèrent un regard aux humains, avant de se disperser, déchaînant alors l'enfer.

Les marines furent rapidement encerclés et surclassés. Une rafale bleutée faucha deux autres soldats. Shepard pointa son pistolet mitrailleur sur le robot fautif, l'arrosant copieusement. L'effet fut plus que limité. Les balles s'écrasèrent sur un champs de forces, qui passa du bleu au rouge après pratiquement un chargeur entier.

-Grenade! Hurla un marine en appuyant sur le bouton rouge de la petite boule d'explosif.

Trois tirs s'écrasèrent sur son armure. Si le troisième seulement réussit à pénétrer, c'est bien le premier qui fut le plus catastrophique, déséquilibrant le marine sous l'impact et lui faisant lâcher sa grenade, dégoupillée, qui roula sinistrement au milieu des soldats de l'UNSC.

La déflagration arracha Shepard du sol, des shrapnels déchirant sa combinaison et s'enfonçant dans sa peau, l'envoyant s'écraser contre l'artefact, qui brillait d'une lumière verte encore plus intense. Toutefois, le choc de l'atterrissage ne vint jamais.

Shepard se retrouva suspendue, à quelques centimètres du sol, impuissante. La balise se mis à luire encore plus. Les images commencèrent à couler dans le cerveau de Shepard. D'abord des flash incompréhensibles, puis, rapidement, des images d'amalgame grotesques de chair et d'acier, des cris stridents, presque métalliques. La mort, l'horreur, la destruction...

Autour de Shepard, le combat continuait de faire rage. Des dix marines qui l'avaient accompagné ici, il n'y en avait plus que trois, perdus au milieu des cadavres, se démenant pour sauver leurs vies. Le première classe lançait des regards désespérée vers elles, presque désolé. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider... personne ne pouvait aider Shepard.

Les images accélérèrent, comme si l'artefact perdait patience et tentait de les marteler de force dans son crâne. La lumière verte devint blanche et l'objet explosa, projetant Shepard, sur la trajectoire inverse de celle l'ayant amenée ici.

Elle s'écroula sur le sol, roulant sur quelques mètres. Dur. Froid. L'odeur du sang et du métal emplissaient l'air. Elle tenta vainement d'appeler à l'aide... mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Un voile noir s'abaissa doucement sur ses yeux, ignorant la lutte de Jane, qui, très vite, rejoignit le pays des songes.


	2. Chapitre 1: la déférence aux ténèbres

**Chapitre 1: La déférence aux ténèbres: pluie.**

_Reach, Neo-Alexandria, 03 Mars 2560:_

John Shepard se réveilla en sueur, la poitrine comme comprimée. Ses yeux clignèrent, cherchant à s'habituer à la pénombre. Sa main toucha quelque chose de mou, mais ferme. Une lumière, passant en catimini devant une paire de store, éclaira la silhouette d'une jeune femme, qui dormait paisiblement.

Il se passa une main sur son visage, essuyant la sueur qui s'était accumulée sur ses sourcils. Dehors, la nuit battait sa propre mesure, jouant, cette fois, de la pluie, accompagnée par les va et vient des moteurs, entrecoupés, de temps en temps, par le solo d'une sirène.

Il chassa le drap de ses jambes, quittant le lit. Le sol était tiède, une température confortable pour la plupart des gens... cela surpris toutefois John, qui s'était attendu à quelque chose de métallique et froid.

La chambre était moderne et confortable. Outre le lit, une baie vitrée donnait sur la ville, tandis qu'une large ouverture ouvrait la pièce sur le reste de l'appartement, où John pouvait voir une salle de vie, hybridant cuisine et salon. Il y avait quelques boiseries sur les murs, des étagères remplies de diverse photo, bibelots, plante et livres. Bien plus spacieux que le placard à balais dans lequel il vivait... trop spacieux.

Il attrapa rapidement son tee-shirt qui traînait par terre, recouvrant rapidement le tatouage de crâne enflammé sur son épaule, avant de lacer ses chaussures. Il jeta un dernier regard à la fille, avant de soupirer, gêné. Elle était assez jolie et simple, aussi bien dans son physique que sa façon de penser. Toutefois, tout ceci était une erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû.

C'était moche partir comme ça, mais mieux valait percer l'abcès maintenant, plutôt que de le laisser enfler et de se transformer en un monstre.

Il ferma les yeux violemment. Monstre. Abcès. Il souffla. Pas maintenant. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, chassant ces images de son esprit, cherchant la sortie.

Lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte, il se sentit désespérément sale. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Il avait besoin d'air.

Un vieux néon poussif peinait à éclairer le couloir, qui semblait s'étirer sans fin vers l'ascenseur. Un grondement retentit au loin. L'orage arrivait.

La pluie martelait la cage de verre, avec les lumières de la ville, qui alternaient entre le violet, le rose et le rouge.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin dehors, John laissa couler la pluie sur son visage. Froide et drue. Parfait.

Des cris lointains, presque fantomatiques, résonnaient dans sa tête. Des échos de combats, des ordres qu'on hurlait à la va-vite, en tentant de masquer sa panique, des coups de feu désordonnés, qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

L'eau frappa à nouveau son visage, dégoulinant sur son nez à grosse gouttes, les plus petites se laissant piéger dans le début d'une barbe naissante. Il resta planté quelques secondes, dévisageant son double dans le reflet d'une vitrine. Des cernes immenses, une cicatrice sur un nez qui fut autrefois fracturé, une mâchoire sèche et fermée et, surtout, deux yeux qui en avaient vu bien trop.

Ses bottes s'écrasèrent sur le trottoir mouillé, projetant de l'eau à droite et à gauche. Il regarda sa montre. Quatre heure du matin. Il soupira. Il aurait pu rentrer chez lui... mais y passer le reste de sa nuit ne lui disait rien. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière. Il n'avait juste... pas envie.

Il se mis à errer dans les rues. La pluie avait déjà complètement détrempé sa veste. Maintenant, elle commençait à s'attaquer à son tee-shirt, juste en dessous.

Une voiture de police passa en trombe à côté de lui, son souffle agitant le col mouillé de sa veste, envoyant des gouttelettes dans sa nuque, qui ne firent que se joindre aux seaux qui dégoulinaient de sa tête.

Tout ici semblait si propre, si urbain. Il avait parfois du mal à croire que cette ville n'existait que depuis quatre ans.

À l'origine, sur ces terres s'étendait la cité de la Nouvelle-Alexandrie, qui fut détruite en 2552, lorsque les Covenants avait envahit puis vitrifié la planète entière. Lorsque la guerre prit fin en décembre de la même année, vu la position stratégique et le symbole fort que représentait la planète Reach, des sommes d'argent colossale avaient été investie pour réparer les dégâts. La Nouvelle-Alexandrie avait été l'une des première ville à refaire surface et, par mémoire pour les victimes de ce drame, avait été renommée Neo-Alexandria. Toutefois, cette cité n'était qu'un ersatz de ce qui avait été la Nouvelle-Alexandrie.

Un ersatz qui, cependant, était aujourd'hui l'un des sept centres économique et stratégique de la planète. En perpétuelle expansion, accueillant chaque jours les rescapés de la destruction de Reach, ainsi que de nouveaux colons en quête d'aventure ou de travail, elle servait de tremplin, comme les autres, à la reconquête totale de l'humanité sur la ''glace'', cette couche de verre, laissée par les Covenants, qui empêchait toute reconstruction.

C'était ça qui l'avait attiré ici. L'idée d'un nouveau départ, de renaître de ses cendres. Mais John n'y était jamais réellement parvenu. La vie civile, ce n'était pas pour lui.

Le néon orange d'un débit de boisson capta son attention. Un petit bar de quartier, simple, d'où sortait un petit air de musique ancienne. Du rock peut-être. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, il poussa la porte.

L'endroit était désert. Le patron n'était même pas derrière le comptoir. Il était probablement dans l'arrière boutique, à roupiller. C'est vrai que, vu l'heure, voir un bar ouvert relevait déjà du miracle.

Il essuya son visage avec sa veste, vainement vu la serpillière qu'elle était devenue, puis s'assit dans un siège, dans un coin. Quelques affiches publicitaires, vantant les mérites de breuvages alcoolisés, décoraient l'endroit, avec quelques photos des gens du coin. Quelque écrans diffusaient une publicité pour la recolonisation de Reach, sans aucun son, celui-ci ayant été sans doute coupé.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se laisser aller, d'écouter la musique. Les cris revinrent. Puis des visages grotesques, déformés par ce qu'il y a de plus horrible et inimaginable.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Un verre était devant lui. Un whisky sec, sans glaçon. Il releva la tête. Un homme d'un âge mur, à la peau sombre et portant un uniforme de la navy, leva son verre en sa direction.

-Bonsoir John.

-Capitaine...

David Anderson. En terme d'officier naval dans l'UNSC, on en avait peu qui avaient bourlingué autant et survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le type avait traversé la guerre contre les Covenants et l'incident de Shanxi. Il avait même défendu la Terre, avec tant d'autre en 52, lorsque les Covenants étaient tombés par erreur sur la planète bleue.

John avait servit un certain temps avec lui. Quand il était dans les marines, Anderson avait été le commandant du vaisseau auquel il avait été affecté. Ils avaient vécu pas mal d'aventures ensemble. Mais, depuis qu'il avait quitté les forces armées, ils s'étaient perdus de vue.

-Vous êtes plutôt difficile à trouver. J'ai passé toute la nuit à vous chercher.

Oui. La nuit avait été plutôt riche en mouvement.

-Toujours du mal à trouver le sommeil?

-Je me soigne.

Un mensonge. Anderson n'était pas dupe, mais il n'était pas là pour ça.

-La navy vous a enfin accordé une permission?

Anderson eut un petit sourire.

-Pas vraiment. Pour être honnête, je crois même que je ne devrais pas être ici...

John arqua un sourcil.

-Mais, je vous en dois une Shepard... et l'UNSC pourrait bien avoir besoin d'homme de vos talents.

John prit une gorgée de son whisky.

-J'ai quitté le corps, capitaine. Je n'y ai plus ma place et des gars comme moi sont mieux ici.

-Des conneries, major. Marine un jour, marine toujours.

Il eut un petit rire. Un coup bas, surtout venant d'un calamar.

-Et puis, n'allez pas me dire que la vie civile vous convient. Pas quand vous débarquez à quatre heure du mat' dans un bar désert, après avoir fuit un lit.

John grogna légèrement. C'était prévisible. Mais même si c'était Anderson, il n'aimait pas trop qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée.

-Vous disiez que vous m'en deviez une.

Anderson soupira, reposant son verre.

-C'est au sujet de Jane.

Il redressa la tête.

Cela faisait bien deux ans qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler de sa sœur. Le commandeur Jane Shepard, officier de l'UNSC, héroïne d'Elysium, qui avait à, elle seule, repoussé une attaque d'un des restes Covenants. L'histoire avait fait le tour des colonies humaines. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle travaillait pour l'ONI, dans le corps des prowlers.

-Me dites rien... elle s'est trouvé un mec et c'est un _innie_.

Un indépendantiste, une de ces personnes qui cherchait activement à soustraire quelques mondes au contrôle de l'UNSC, souvent via des moyen terroriste. C'était cliché au possible, mais, il y avait déjà eu des cas. Après tout, la séduction était un vecteur d'espionnage tout à fait valable.

Anderson coupa court à la tentative d'humour de John.

-Elle été prise dans un combat, il y a quelques jours.

L'ex-marine sentit le sang quitter son visage. Non...

-Elle a été amenée à interagir avec un artefact, qui a explosé et l'a plongé dans un coma d'environ une vingtaine d'heure.

John relâcha une goulée d'air. Vivante... et toujours consciente.

-À son réveil, elle prétendait avoir eu une vision.

Il finit son verre d'une traite, avant de fixer Anderson.

-Ma sœur a des hallucinations suite à une explosion. Je suis pas médecin, mais ça me semble pas si déconnant. D'ailleurs, je vois pas le rapport avec le fait de rempiler.

Le capitaine soupira, avant de sortir discrètement un data-pad.

-Le rapport, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un artefact lié à la Citadelle... et que tout dans cette histoire semble pointer du doigt vers elle.

John vit quelques photographies de l'autopsie d'un turien, ainsi que les images d'une machine humanoïde et d'armes clairement de facture concilienne. Il fronça les sourcils.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: une nouvelle guerre. L'humanité ne resterait pas les bras croisés si quelqu'un s'amusait à attaquer ses colonies.

-On sait tout les deux que l'UNSC n'a pas le luxe de s'offrir une nouvelle guerre: on se remet à peine des covenants, on doit encore gérer leurs restes, avec les indépendantistes qui reviennent et Shanxi, qui a bien faillit nous foutre en l'air.

Il soupira, serrant son verre.

-La nouvelle de l'attaque ne tardera pas à fuiter. On ne pourra pas garder le secret éternellement et, là, les gens vont demander des comptes.

-Mais si on ne fait rien, on signal à tout le monde que l'UNSC est incapable de protéger ses colonies.

Et ça, c'était pousser plus de gens des les bras des indépendantistes, en plus de prêter le flanc à tout un tas d'autres pirates, qui verraient en l'humanité une cible facile. On tomberait alors dans un cercle vicieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'une humanité unie.

-Précisément.

John soupira. Alors ils était foutrement baisés. Pile, tu perds, face, je gagne. Quoiqu'ils choisissent, ils y perdaient.

-Mais il reste un espoir.

John releva les yeux.

-L'ONI, en ce moment même, essaye de comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer. Je monte une opération. Votre sœur est dedans. J'ai besoin d'un chef de groupe. Vous étiez le meilleur en 52.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Non. Les conneries de l'ONI, j'ai déjà donné.

Anderson fronça les sourcils.

-L'avenir de l'humanité est peut-être en jeu, Shepard.

Une moue blasé se dessina sur son visage.

-Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre...

-Pas à moi, major. Pas à moi. Je sais qui vous êtes.

L'officier se leva et réajusta son uniforme.

Il plongea alors une main dans une de ses poches, avant d'en sortir une paire de plaques d'identification. Elles étaient au nom de John. Son ancien grade et même son matricule y figuraient.

-Je pars ce soir, à vingt heure. Ça vous laissera le temps de réfléchir. Présentez ça au poste de garde. Ils s'occuperont du reste.

John eut un petit rire.

-Vous perdez votre temps capitaine.

Anderson sourit, amusé.

-Nous verrons.

Il lui tendit la main. John la serra. Il lui tourna alors le dos, quittant le bar, le laissant seul, assit devant un verre vide et un autre à peine terminé. John attrapa ce dernier et le vida d'une traite. Pas question de gâcher.


	3. Chapitre 2: Je vous connais

**Chapitre 2: Je vous connais.**

_Reach, Neo Alexandria, 03 mars 2560:_

Le réveil matin effaça le sourire d'Emily Wong, détruisant le dur labeur d'une superbe nuit. Naturellement, l'odieuse machine récolta, en seule récompense, une gifle sur le haut de son crâne, lui intimant l'ordre de sérieusement la boucler.

Elle roula sur l'autre côté, recouvrant progressivement son sourire, afin de saluer l'homme avec lequel elle avait partagé cette nuit. Un gars sympa, qu'elle avait croisé dans ce petit bar, sur la onzième, juste à côté de la rédaction.

En général, la drague dans les bar, c'était pas son truc. La plupart du temps, c'était soit des mecs bourrés, qui finissait par lui vomir sur la poitrine au bout de dix minute, ou des dragueurs en série aussi subtils que des pachydermes. Mais, ce type, là, John, c'était différent.

À la base, c'était juste le gars à côté duquel elle s'était assise, au comptoir. Un type patibulaire, qui semblait défier du regard son whisky, sans pourtant y toucher. Elle ne savait plus trop comment, mais ils avaient engagé la conversation, sympathisé, fait connaissance et, de fil en aiguille, ils avaient terminé ici, dans son appart'.

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle découvrit le lit vide. Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa, pour balayer du regard l'appartement. Ses propres vêtements jonchaient encore le sol, lui arrachant un léger fard, mais ceux du type, eux, avaient disparu.

Emily soupira, dépitée. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire de conclusion hâtive... mais il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit parti chercher les croissants pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle epoussa le drap, grommelant vaguement ''tous les mêmes'' entre ses dents. Son pied écrasa alors quelque chose lisse et tendre. Elle écarta son pied et pencha sa tête, pour découvrir un porte-feuille en cuir, élimé jusqu'à la trogne.

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré. Le sien ne quittait jamais son sac à main et il ne ressemblait pas à ça... c'était celui du type et il l'avait, visiblement, oublié.

Ses yeux balayèrent à nouveau l'appartement, vérifiant que son compagnon d'hier soir était bien absent. Un air coupable sur le visage, elle ramassa le porte-feuille, l'ouvrant.

Le visage émacié et dur de John Shepard la regardait d'un air vide, depuis le petit cadre dédié d'une carte d'identité. La classique photo d'identité, où l'on devait faire la gueule. À côté, divers renseignement, sur lesquels elle ne s'attarda pas, hormis l'adresse.

Elle hésita, ne sachant si elle devait lui rendre en main propre, ou bien se contenter de lui renvoyer par courrier. La première solution serait plus qu'inconfortable et la seconde était simple et rapide. Par ailleurs, elle ne lui devait rien: il s'était barré en catimini et ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Le choix aurait dû être facile.

Pourtant, non. Quelque chose dans ses tripes, lui soufflait d'y aller. L'instinct peut-être. Elle n'aurait su dire. Ou peut être s'était-elle, en une nuit, attachée plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle grogna, posant le porte-feuille sur la table de sa cuisine, avant d'ouvrir le frigo.

_Reach, Fort Keyes, 03 Mars 2560:_

Lorsqu'on avait commencé à reprendre possession de Reach, l'un des premiers projets fut l'édification de diverses installations militaires. Même vitrifiée, Reach restait une planète d'une valeur inestimable, un symbole, dont la reconstruction devait être accomplie, à tout prix et, donc, protégée.

Fort Keyes fut l'une de ces installations: un impressionnant édifice de béton et d'acier, placé à quelques kilomètres de Neo-Atlanta, rattaché au département de la navy. Si l'essentiel des opérations navales se déroulaient dans l'espace, c'était à Fort Keyes que, chaque jour, des dizaines d'appareils, essentiellement des pélicans, décollaient et atterrissaient, chargeant et déchargeant marines, marins, renseignements, vivres, armes, munitions et autres fournitures, à destination des nombreuses stations de ravitaillement, situées en orbite, ou bien de Neo-Atlanta.

C'était au milieu de ce joyeux bordel que l'amiral Hackett coordonnait les activités du prowler corps. Hackett, c'était un vieux de la vieille: il s'était farcis les coups foireux des _innies_, puis le génocide des covenants et avait survécu suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir en parler.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous voulez réintégrer ce Shepard dans nos rang, Anderson?

Le capitaine Anderson, l'officier qu'on avait chargé de mener l'opération diplomatique en territoire concilien, se tenait devant lui, au repos. Il avait essayé de faire réintégrer un ancien marine dans le service actif, spécialement pour la mission en question.

-C'était un excellent élément, monsieur. Son expérience...

Hackett balaya l'argument d'un revers de la main. Il savait flairer un bobard des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Son expérience ne vaut strictement rien pour cette mission. Vous avez déjà le lieutenant Alenko, qui lui était sur Shanxi. Il sait à quoi on aura à faire.

-Sauf votre respect, amiral, Alenko est un bleu comparé au major Shepard.

-Il a l'expérience, les qualifications et le rang, sans même parler du fait qu'il soit, lui, en service actif. C'est amplement suffisant.

Anderson fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'Hackett le fixait droit dans les yeux.

Ils étaient fait du même bois: cette génération d'officier qui avait connu la dure réalité de la guerre, qui avait dû ranger au placard toutes les belles doctrines de papier, pour tout réapprendre sur le tard. Shepard aussi. Hackett en était conscient. Mais il était également conscient d'autres choses.

-Je sais que Shepard est le frère de votre second.

Anderson grimaça.

-Et j'ai lu vos états de services. Je sais que vous en avez bavé ensemble, pendant la Guerre. Mais tout ça c'est terminé. Il n'est plus des nôtres et nous avons des procédures à respecter. Si on devait intégrer aux opérations les proches de nos hommes, à chaque fois que ceux-ci sont blessés, je vous laisse imaginer le bordel.

Le capitaine secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ça, amiral.

Le poing d'Hackett s'écrasa sur le bureau dans un fracas.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est!? Vociféra-t-il. Vous savez parfaitement à quoi ça ressemble et ce que ça pourrait déclencher!

Un conflit d'intérêt, qui en brisant au moins une centaine de protocole en matière de secret militaire, leur valait, au mieux, un bon vieux limogeage en règle, le pire étant très certainement au delà de toute imagination. Il suffisait qu'un fouille merde y fourre son gros nez et les carottes étaient cuites!

Anderson soupira. Très bien, autant jouer carte sur table.

-Vous êtes au courant de la théorie selon laquelle il y aurait un troisième joueur?

Hackett hocha la tête. C'était sur cette seule théorie, elle même basée sur de solides éléments. Le turien mort, exécuté d'une arme concilienne, les drones qui ne faisaient pas partie de la doctrine de la citadelle... toutefois, il ne voyait pas le rapport avec le major Shepard.

-Et vous savez aussi pour le fossoyeur?

L'amiral acquiesça à nouveau, pas sûr de savoir où Anderson voulait en venir. Fossoyeur était le nom de code d'un artefact mis au jour sur Eden Prime. Le dossier à son sujet était enterré particulièrement profondément dans les méandres du secret défense, mais Hackett y avait accès. Le fossoyeur était un artefact d'origine prothéenne, une civilisation extra-terrestre aujourd'hui disparue. C'était un autre artefact, de la même origine, nom de code Perroquet, qui avait été à l'origine de la guerre de Shanxi. Le fossoyeur, pendant les événement d'Eden Prime, aurait été activé et aurait explosé au visage du commandeur Shepard. Au dernière nouvelles, la section III en était encore à étudier les restes du fossoyeur, pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

-Je pense que les deux sont liés, amiral. Expliqua Anderson. Et je pense que Shepard a trouvé ce qu'ils venaient chercher.

Hackett arqua un sourcil, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Le lien, on s'en doutait déjà dans les hautes sphères de l'ONI. En revanche la découverte de Shepard, ça, c'était nouveau.

-Cela ne figurait pas dans votre rapport, si je ne m'abuse. Des progrès récents?

Anderson secoua la tête.

-Non. C'est à son réveil qu'on l'a su.

Il hésita.

-Lors de son contact avec le fossoyeur, elle prétend avoir eu des visions.

Hackett resta de marbre.

N'importe quel autre officier, après un long et gênant silence, aurait rit au nez d'Anderson avant de le foutre à la porte, face à ce qui ne semblait être de vaines élucubrations chronophages. Toutefois, Hackett avait vu des choses bien plus folles dans sa vie pour ça. Quand on savait qu'on vivait dans cette galaxie, où l'humanité était la seule espèce à pouvoir activer la technologie d'une autre race ancienne et disparue, on savait remettre en perspectives certaines choses.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir signalé dans les rapports?

Anderson eut un sourire gêné.

-Vous savez, tout comme moi, ce qui se passe quand ce genre bruit tombe dans les oreilles du circuit officiel.

Hackett hocha la tête. Il le savait, oui. Les savants-fous de la section III l'auraient emmené et on aurait jamais plus entendu parler d'elle. Il avait lu le dossier de cette fille. Un bon élément. Elle ne méritait pas un tel sort.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu?

Un cour silence régna dans le bureau.

-La mort, amiral. De quoi et comment, je ne sais pas... mais si c'est ce que sont venu chercher ces types...

Hackett leva la main, l'interrompant. Pas besoin d'en dire plus, il avait comprit.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous avez besoin de son frère?

Anderson hocha la tête.

-J'ai besoin de Jane et de ses visions pour cette mission. Et j'ai besoin de John, pour la protéger, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

Hackett soupira.

_Reach, mer de glace, 03 Mars 2560:_

Des éclats translucides volaient dans tout les sens, projetés par les coups puissant d'un marteau piqueur. John Shepard, férocement, détruisait la glace, cette couche de verre laissée par le bombardement au plasma des Covenant, il y a huit ans.

Les gens autour de lui chargeaient les débris dans des compacteurs, qui formaient à leur tour des petits cubes qu'on chargeait dans des camions. Après, on les emmenait loin d'ici. Où et pour faire quoi, nul ne le savait réellement.

Derrière eux, Neo-Alexandria. Ils devaient être à peine quelques kilomètres des limites de la ville. Si la reconstruction de Reach battait son plein, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avançait à un rythme effroyablement lent.

Après la guerre contre les Covenant, c'était un nouveau combat qu'on avait entamé. Ce n'étaient plus des hordes d'aliens génocidaire fanatisés que l'on affrontait, mais des couches de verre solides comme la roche, qu'on grignotait chaque jour un peu plus, sans jamais vraiment en voir le bout.

John et son équipe étaient sur ce site depuis deux mois. Ils avaient à peine excavé quelques mètres. Leur mission était de creuser suffisamment profond, afin d'y placer des charges de démolitions. Tout un tas d'autres équipes faisaient de même sur tout le secteur et, lorsque tout serait en place, les ingénieurs feraient tout péter, fracturant la glace en d'immense débris, bien plus facile à travailler et déblayer avec de grosses machines. Ensuite, le cirque recommencerait à nouveau, soit sur place car la couche de glace aurait été trop épaisse, soit ailleurs.

''Je sais qui vous êtes''. Il ignora la voix d'Anderson, enfonçant un peu plus son marteau piqueur dans le sol vitrifié, une légère couche de poussière se posant sur son masque.

Lorsqu'Epsilon Eridani, la jeune étoile, commença enfin à se coucher vers dix-huit heure, le service prit fin. Sur les terres vitrifiées, on fit stopper les machines et on rangea les outils. Les ouvriers s'entassèrent dans les préfabriqués, d'abord, pour retirer leurs tenues de protection et se doucher, avant de s'entasser à nouveau, cette fois dans des transports.

À bord, des mines fatiguées, qui pianotaient sur leurs téléphones ou planifiaient leurs soirées.

-Eh, Shepard, tu viens avec nous au pub? Lança un type avec une grosse barbe rousse.

John secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de voir qui que soit ce soir.

Le bus le déposa à l'un des points de collecte avec le reste de ses collègues. La plupart d'entre eux se mirent en branle vers le bars le plus proche, imités, dans toute la ville, par des centaines d'autres ouvrier revenant d'autres sites. D'ici quelques heures, tout ce petit monde serait fait comme des coings. Le lendemain, il allait certainement falloir en récupérer quelques uns au poste.

John, lui, se contenta de rentrer chez lui, à pied. Main dans les poches, le nez caché sous le col relevé de sa veste.

''Je sais qui vous êtes''. Il fronça les sourcil, accélérant ses pas, comme pour fuir. Une marée humaine commençait à monter, les bureaux avoisinants se vidant les uns après les autres. Des dizaines de visages, d'odeurs et de conversations, qui semblèrent l'assaillirent d'un coup.

Puis il l'entendit, ce cris que lui seul pouvait entendre, bientôt suivit d'une dizaine d'autre, qui s'éteignirent les uns après les autres, implacablement, comme à chaque fois, vite remplacés par des grognements, des craquements et des bruits de sussions grotesques.

Un vendeur de hot-dog l'arracha de sa torpeur. Il s'était arrêté. Sans même le réaliser. L'homme le regarda, brandissant un petit pain plein de saucisse et de ketchup.

-Un hot-dog mec?

Il regarda la saucisse. L'espace d'un fugace instant, elle vira au vert, des petits tentacules jaillissant et grouillant.

Il ne s'arrêta plus. Peu importe qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Désormais, plus question de s'arrêter. Un gros bonhomme en costume complet se retrouva sur le cul sans même comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, tandis que des passants protestaient inutilement.

Les secondes semblèrent s'étirer. Chaque visage semblait se déformer, chaque main fondre pour former des piques ou des pinces.

Les monstres étaient toujours là, lorsqu'il referma la porte de son appartement. Il se rua vers son lit, une misérable alcôve creusée dans le mur, ouvrant frénétiquement chaque tiroir se trouvant dessous, avant de finalement trouver la seule chose qui pouvait l'aider.

Il se réfugia tout au fond de l'appartement, recroquevillé face à la porte, attendant l'ennemi, non pas l'arme pointé vers celui-ci, mais lui même. C'était une sensation réconfortante, mais que trop familière, le froid de ce canon, collé sous sa mâchoire.

''Je sais qui vous êtes.'' lança à nouveau Anderson. Non, vous ne saviez pas! Vous n'aviez jamais su!

Il fit sauter la sécurité. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de poser son doigt sur la détente et presser lentement. Lorsqu'ils franchiront la porte, il ne sentira rien. La balle sera trop rapide pour que son cerveau ne comprenne quoique ce soit. Pas même un flash, pas même un bang. Juste le néant, instantané.

''Je sais qui vous êtes''.

-La ferme. Gémit-il.

''Je sais qui vous êtes''.

-La ferme! Gronda-t-il en pressant un peu plus l'arme contre sa gorge, comme un signe de défiance.

On sonna.

Il cligna des yeux. On sonna à nouveau. Il baissa son arme, posant son regard dessus. Un sentiment d'horreur s'empara de lui, lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait faillit faire.

Comme si il craignait que le revolver n'explose, il remis la sécurité en place, avant de le poser délicatement au sol. Il se roula un peu plus en boule, tandis qu'on sonnait à sa porte une troisième fois, plus appuyée.

''Je sais qui vous êtes''. Non, Anderson. Le John Shepard que vous aviez connu est mort. La loque planquée au fond de cet appartement n'était qu'une épave bonne pour la casse.

-John?

C'était une voix féminine. Douce, mais visiblement fatiguée. Il la connaissait. Il releva la tête. Jane? Non, rien à voir.

-John, c'est Emily.

Emily. La fille du bar. Comment l'avait-elle retrouvé? Non... pourquoi?

Il se releva, pour s'accroupir en silence près de la porte. Emily pesta, frustrée par le silence qui lui faisait réponse.

-John, je sais que vous êtes là.

Elle marqua une pause, hésitante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là? Ce type l'avait laissé comme une cruche après l'avoir sauté! Et maintenant il faisait le mort alors qu'elle l'avait clairement vu rentrer dans cet appartement.

-Je... vous avez oublié votre porte-feuille.

-Pourquoi?

Elle releva la tête, légèrement décontenancé. Tout compte fait, cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple qu'il reste muré dans son silence.

-Je...

Elle avait beau eu toute la journée pour chercher une réponse à cette question, elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé.

-J'allais pas le garder.

Nul. Nul à chier.

-Ah... répondit John.

Elle relâcha une goulée d'air. Il avait gobé ça?

La porte coulissa, révélant le visage émacié et mal rasé de John. Son front luisait de sueur et ses yeux étaient presque vide. Il semblait avoir prit dix années dans la gueule par rapport à hier. Emily eut presque un mouvement de recul.

Elle lui tendis le porte-feuille, souriant poliment, mais néanmoins gênée. Il regarda l'objet quelques secondes, comme hébété, avant de le prendre et de le fourrer dans une de ses poches. Un court silence plana.

-Merci... lâcha-t-il platement. Je...

Il se sentait un peu con. Même coupable.

-Désolé pour hier soir.

Emily arqua un sourcil. John se passa une main sur le visage.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Proposa-t-il.

Elle hésita. Vu ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'accepter. D'un autre côté, c'était plus une marque de politesse, comme pour s'excuser de son comportement de la veille.

Emily accepta. John l'invita à rentrer, désignant la petite table et la paire de chaise qui trônaient au fond de l'unique pièce.

Par rapport à son propre appartement, c'était un sacré changement de décor pour la jeune femme. Une toute petite fenêtre au fond, au dessus de la table, un lit encastré dans le mur de droite, un bloc de cuisine encastré dans le mur de gauche et la seule porte, à l'intérieur, devait certainement mener sur une minuscule cabine de douche qui devait faire également office de sanitaire.

Dans le jargon de l'immobilier, on appelle ça des cubes: de tout petits appartements, destinés à compenser le manque de place et l'afflux massif de main d'œuvre en ville. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, vu le nombre de porte dans les couloirs.

-Café? Proposa John.

Elle accepta. Il ouvrit alors un tiroir, duquel il tira deux dosettes, avant d'attraper deux tasses qui s'égouttaient sur l'évier.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur une des chaises, Emily sentit quelque chose contre son pied. Elle baissa les yeux. Un arme. Son cœur rata un battement.

Beaucoup de gens étaient armé en ville. Le traumatisme de la bataille de Reach, malgré la menace indépendantiste qui planait, avait permis une certaine tolérance à cet égard. Rien de bien anormal d'en trouver une dans un appartement... mais en voir une traîner par terre n'en restait pas moins surprenant, voir inquiétant.

John, qui arrivait avec les tasses, remarqua lui aussi l'arme. Une expression gênée passa sur son visage et il s'empressa de ranger le revolver dans le premier tiroir qui lui tomba sous la main. Emily n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Le silence régnait en tyran dans l'appartement. Lourd, écrasant. John se contentait de fixer le la table, elle même cherchant frénétiquement un sujet de conversation, pour briser cette ambiance gênante. Elle remarqua alors quelques cadres photo, accrochés aux murs, ainsi qu'une paire de plaques militaires. Ces dernières expliquaient sans doute l'arme.

-Donc... vous avez été dans l'armée.

Il arqua un sourcil. Elle désigna les plaques d'un signe du menton.

-Oh... non. J'étais dans le corps.

Elle le regarda intrigué. Cela ne revenait-il pas au même?

John sourit face à la réaction d'Emily. Beaucoup de civil faisaient encore l'amalgame entre un soldat et un marine. En soit, c'était pratiquement la même chose, mais, tradition militaire oblige, on ne disait jamais qu'un marine était dans l'armée, tout simplement parce que l'armée était une autre branche, au sein des forces de défense de l'UNSC.

Nouveau silence.

-Vous étiez sur Shanxi? Demanda Emily.

Il secoua la tête.

-Non. J'étais déjà revenu à la vie civile quand ça s'est passé.

Il resta quelques secondes, le regard vide. Emily, elle, fit rapidement le calcul.

-Vous avez fait la Guerre.

C'était un constat. Il hocha la tête. Il n'y avait qu'une seule guerre qu'on appelait comme ça.

Elle avait vu son tatouage, hier soir. Elle savait ce que ça représentait: les Troupes de Choc Orbitale, ODST. Des soldats d'élites, qui sautaient de l'orbite jusqu'au cœur de la bataille. Pendant la Guerre, les taux de pertes de ces unités étaient effroyable.

Elle comprenait mieux maintenant. On ne ressortait indemne d'une telle expérience. Elle n'oserait pas lui soumettre une telle idée, mais elle était prête à parier une jolie somme que c'était à cause de ça qu'il avait filé à l'anglaise, pendant la nuit.

Elle s'attarda sur les photos, cherchant à changer de conversation. Amener un vétéran à parler de son expérience n'était pas franchement une bonne idée. Elle vit une jeune fille rousse, resplendissante dans un uniforme de parade immaculé.

-Une amie à vous?

-Ma sœur.

-Aussi dans l'armée?

-Dans la navy. Elle y est toujours.

Il sourit, repensant à cette adolescente qui avait pleuré le jour où il avait décidé de s'engager chez les marines. A l'époque, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Comme de nombreux enfants à cette époque, ils avaient perdu leurs parents et échappé de justesse à la vitrification de leur monde natal, Mindoir.

Le souvenir de cette époque assombrit son regard. Deux semaines. Deux semaines entière, à se cacher dans les ruines de leur colonie, à esquiver ces saloperies d'alien, qui festoyaient sur les cadavres de leurs voisins, de leurs amis, de leur famille. Deux semaines, avant qu'un groupe de marine ne finisse par les trouver et les évacuer. Ensuite, ils passèrent pas moins de quatre mois, à enchaîner les sauts au hasard, avant de finalement pouvoir rejoindre les territoires de l'UNSC et d'être pris en charge par les autorités compétentes. Il avait quinze ans à l'époque. Jane, seulement onze. Deux ans plus tard, il rejoignait le corps.

Il se sentit encore plus misérable. Il l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait laissé, seule, sa propre sœur.

''Je sais qui vous êtes'' lâcha doucement Anderson. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.


	4. Chapitre 3: frère d'arme

**Chapitre 3: frère d'arme.**

_Reach, fort Keyes, 03 mars 2560:_

Fort Keyes tirait son nom de deux légendes de la Navy de l'UNSC: le capitaine Jacob Keyes et le commandeur Miranda Keyes. Deux officiers de talents, un père et une fille, qui avaient tout deux donné leurs vies pour l'humanité, durant la dernière année du conflit.

C'était inspiré par de tels exemple que le jeune Kaidan Alenko décida, après de brillantes études d'ingénierie à l'université de Vancouvert, d'intégrer le programme de sélection des officiers du corps des marines.

Élève brillant, il termina parmi les mieux noté de sa promotion et se fit offrir une place dans le prestigieux monde des Troupes de Choc Orbitales. Sa première affectation le mena droit sur les terres occupées de Shanxi, où il mena la charge contre les forces de la Citadelle. Ses capacités en tant que leader, ainsi qu'en ingénierie, se révélèrent cruciales pour infiltrer et perturber les systèmes de communications ennemis.

Ce fut grâce à des officiers de la trempe d'Alenko que Shanxi fut reprise, que l'humanité botta le cul de la Citadelle et qu'on évita une nouvelle guerre dévastatrice. Naturellement, un tel profil avait immédiatement attiré les regards.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le NAVSPECWAR l'intègre dans les meilleurs unités d'ODST, puis que l'ONI n'en fasse un de leur meilleurs opérateurs. En moins de cinq ans, Alenko avait été trimbalé aux quatres coins du bras d'Orions, avec les meilleurs éléments à sa disposition, pour neutraliser terroristes indépendantistes et fanatiques des miettes covenantes, protéger des personnalités de haut rang et sécuriser des rencontres de très haute importances.

Naturellement, lorsque le spectre d'une guerre, avec la Citadelle, avait commencé à projeter son ombre sur l'humanité, Alenko fut parmis les premiers à être sélectionné. Toutefois, l'urgence de la situation ne lui avait pas permis de disposer de toute son équipe qui, au court de leurs dernières missions, avait subit un accrochage plutôt moche avec des indépendantistes.

Aussi, dans le warthog qui le conduisait sur le tarmac de Fort Keyes, seul le sergent-artilleur Ashley William, ainsi que le vice-caporal Richard Jenkins, lui étaient familiers. Williams était avec lui depuis Shanxi. Sous-officier de carrière, experte en explosifs, elle était un si bon second qu'il était peu probable qu'il en trouve un meilleur. Si il sautait dans un trou noir, elle l'y suivrait sans sourciller. Jenkins, lui, par contre, c'était un bleu, tout frai de l'école des forces spéciales de l'UNSC, tellement frai qu'il n'était dans l'équipe que depuis quelques jours.

Les autres, des remplaçants, tirés eux aussi d'un groupe ayant subit pas mal de dommages: un colosse au visage labouré de cicatrices, une petite blonde au regard de lutin, un jeune branleur aux cheveux gominés et un moustachu, l'infirmier attitré de l'unité, si l'on en jugeait par son grade naval et le caducée sur ses manches.

Le véhicule s'arrêta aux pieds d'un pélican. Les ODST descendirent les uns après les autres, tirant leurs sacs avec eux. Ils n'avaient avec eux que effets strictement personnels. Tout le reste était normalement déjà à bord.

Williams interpella Alenko d'un coup de coude avant de montrer discrètement l'homme en uniforme naval qui se tenait sur la rampe. Quatre barrettes et une étoile sur les épaules, un aigle sur le col. C'était un capitaine. Le capitaine.

-Garde à vous! Beugla Williams.

Presque à l'unisson, les talons des ODST claquèrent d'un coup sec.

Alenkoa salua immédiatement Anderson, qui lui rendit nonchalamment la courtoisie.

-Repos.

Les sauteur de l'enfer se détendirent légèrement. Alenko, après un bref échange silencieux avec le capitaine, indiqua à ses hommes de commencer à embarquer.

-Il y a eu un petit changement de programme, lieutenant. Lâcha Anderson.

-Monsieur? S'étonna Alenko.

Le capitaine soupira.

-Un officier supérieur doit venir prendre le commandement de votre unité.

Ce fut comme un pic de glace qui transperça le cœur d'Alenko.

Dire qu'une telle nouvelle le décevait aurait été un euphémisme. Il était un meneur d'homme. Il l'avait prouvé, maintes fois, et c'était pour ça que le NAVSPECWAR lui avait confié un commando. Il était une arme autonome, qui n'était pas censé rendre de compte sur le terrain. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le marque à la culotte.

Il ravala néanmoins sa fierté et ses petites sensibilités. C'était pour le bien de la mission qu'on avait rajouté cet officier dans l'unité.

-Je tenais à vous informer personnellement. Continua Anderson.

-Bien prit monsieur.

Le capitaine hocha la tête.

-Je compte sur vous pour l'assister au mieux de vos compétences, lieutenant.

Il regarda sa montre.

-D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder.

_Reach, fort Keyes, 03 mars 2560:_

Une petite voiture s'arrêta devant le poste de garde du fort. Le genre de petite bagnole citadine qui avait plus sa place à Neo-Alexandria qu'ici. Un policier militaire, faisant office de planton, s'approcha du véhicule, côté conducteur, pour tapoter sur la vitre.

À l'intérieur du poste, ses collègues avaient déjà analysé les plaques d'immatriculation: elles ne figuraient pas sur les listes d'autorisation d'accès et, d'après les banques de données des services administratifs locaux, le véhicule appartenait à une journaliste, précisément le genre de personne que le commandement de la base avait ordonné de tenir à l'écart.

La vitre se baissa, révélant une jeune femme aux traits asiatiques derrière le volant.

-Madame. Commença le planton. Ceci est une zone militaire et vous n'avez pas l'autorisation d'entrer. Veuillez...

-Caporal. Interpella une voix masculine, côté passager.

Le garde se baissa légèrement et plissa des yeux. Un homme, mal rasé, avec une brosse pas très bien entretenue et une grosse balafre sur le pif, lui tendait une paire de plaques militaires. Il fronça des sourcils. Encore un vétéran qui voulait impressionner sa copine, en s'imaginant que ses vieilles plaques lui permettraient de refoutre les pieds sur un tel site.

-Monsieur, il vous faut un laisser passer... lâcha-t-il laconiquement.

L'homme insista.

-Prenez les et montrez à votre chef de poste. Dites lui que le capitaine Anderson m'attends.

Le planton soupira et attrapa les plaques de bonnes grâce.

-Ne bougez pas. Ordonna-t-il à la conductrice avant d'entrer dans le poste.

Emily lança un regard interrogateur à John.

-Ça va vraiment marcher?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Si Anderson ne m'a pas prit pour un con, oui.

Il retourna son regard sur elle.

-Merci pour la ballade, d'ailleurs.

Elle sourit, gênée, avant de hocher la tête pour lui répondre.

Le silence revint, tandis qu'ils attendaient le retour du planton.

-Dis. Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste?

Ils avaient laissé tomber le vouvoiement un peu après s'être engouffré dans la voiture, quelques kilomètres plus tôt.

-J'ai pas vraiment de détail et j'ai pas vraiment le droit d'en parler.

Le commandement, d'après Anderson, faisait tout pour garder l'attaque d'Eden Prime confidentielle. Si il commençait à crier à tue tête les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire, ça n'aiderait personne.

Il jeta un bref regard à Emily.

-Pourquoi as-tu cherché à me retrouver?

Une partie d'elle même lâcha un petit rire silencieux. Elle savait bien qu'il n'avait pas gobé ses justifications pourries. Elle soupira.

-Honnêtement? Je sais pas.

Nouveau soupir.

-J'ai dû me poser cette question au moins mille fois depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle lui coula un regard.

-J'ai dû, aussi, passer au moins la moitié de ma journée à me demander si je devais te rendre ton porte-feuille ou bien le brûler.

John tiqua, mais il ne releva pas. C'était un peu mérité.

-Et pourquoi tout le reste? Le café, le trajet...

Un autre long soupir lui répondit.

-Franchement, j'hésite.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Peut-être que j'ai pris pitié, surtout après avoir comprit ce que tu voulais faire avec ton flingue. Peut-être que je m'imaginait pouvoir te ''réparer''.

Un maigre sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Un brin cul-cul la praline: ''la douce qui recolle les morceau d'une brute brisée par la guerre''.

Elle aurait presque rit devant le ridicule d'une telle prétention.

-Mais, entre nous, je suis probablement la plus mal placée pour ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait pouvoir faire? Réellement? On était pas dans un de ces films à l'eau de rose, où l'amour triomphe de tout, surtout quand on part d'un plan cul avec un vétéran de la Guerre. Des gars comme John Shepard, même les plus grands thérapeutes pouvaient y passer des années sans obtenir le moindre résultat. Il avait vécu des choses qu'elle ne pourrait certainement jamais imaginer; ça aurait creusé un fossé immense entre eux, le genre de fossé qu'elle n'était sans doute pas capable de combler.

-Non, je pense que c'est ta franchise. Lâcha-t-elle après un court silence.

John arqua un sourcil.

-Ma franchise?

-T'aurais pu rester derrière ta porte et ne rien dire, attendre que je me casse... t'aurais pu simplement récupérer ton porte-feuille et me refermer la porte au nez. Mais, non.

Elle marqua une courte pause.

-C'est pas le genre de chose qu'on voit tout les jours, alors... ça méritait bien que je reste, pour voir jusqu'où ça irait.

Le garde tapota à nouveau à la vitre, cette fois côté passager, faisant sursauter Emily et John.

-Major? C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, mais votre amie doit rester dehors.

-J'arrive caporal.

Le planton opina du chef et s'éloigna. John se tourna vers Emily.

-Je suppose que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

Il hocha la tête.

-Merci pour tout. Répondit-il.

Elle lui tendit un petit papier, coincé entre deux doigt, un petit sourire au lèvres.

-Ils peuvent toujours se recroiser, John. C'est toujours assez... intéressant.

Il hésita quelques secondes, avant de l'attraper le papier.

Le caporal l'attendait toujours. Emily fit rapidement demi-tour, retournant à Neo-Alexandria, ne laissant derrière elle que le spectre des feux arrières de sa voiture.

-Venez major, un warthog vous attend.

_Reach, fort Keyes, 03 mars 2560:_

Le pélican attendait patiemment sur le tarmac. Anderson se tenait debout, sur la rampe d'accès, fixant les baraquement au loin, tandis que les techniciens procédaient déjà aux vérification précédent le décollage. Derrière, dans la soute, Alenko et ses ODST fixaient le capitaine nerveusement. Ils auraient déjà dû être partis depuis un moment... mais l'officier, qui devait remplacer le lieutenant à la tête du commando, manquait toujours à l'appel.

Le chef d'équipage du pélican s'approcha d'Anderson.

-Capitaine, je viens de recevoir le Normandy, ils sont prêt à partir, ils n'attendent plus que nous.

Il regarda sa montre. Être à l'heure, c'était déjà être en retard, mais il avait encore un peu de temps.

-Nous attendrons encore, lieutenant.

-Bien capitaine.

L'air maussade, le pilote retourna vers le cockpit, laissant Anderson seul sur la rampe.

Williams, voyant que Jenkins commençait à piquer du nez, lui colla une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne, pour le réveiller, ce qui arracha un petit rire au colosse et au jeune branleur.

Soudain, un bruit de moteur retentit au loin. Un warthog s'approchait. Anderson sourit. Le visage d'Alenko, lui, se décomposa. Lorsqu'on lui avait dit un officier supérieur, il n'avait définitivement pas imaginé ça: un type mal rasé, mal coiffé, en tenue civile crasseuse.

John Shepard, lui, lança un regard blasé au capitaine Anderson, bien que ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit: les deux hommes s'étaient compris.

-Bienvenue à bord, major.


	5. Chapitre 4: sur le Normandy

**Chapitre 4: Sur le Normandy.**

_Orbite de Reach, UNSC Normandy, 03 mars 2560:_

Le lieutenant Jeff ''Joker'' Moreau était particulièrement fier de servir à bord du Normandy. Abreuvé dès le plus jeune âge, comme tant d'autres, par la machine de propagande de l'UNSC, ventant les mérites des héros tels que l'amiral Cole et les Keyes, sans même parler des valeureux et mystérieux spartans, c'était tout naturellement qu'il s'était engagé, dès qu'il avait pu, dans la navy. Son service, bien qu'encore bref, fut des plus brillant et, rapidement, ses capacités au pilotage et à la navigation attirèrent bon nombre d'yeux.

C'était la bonne époque pour ça. Après la grande guerre contre les covenants, la flotte s'était retrouvé dans un piteux état: un grand nombre de ses vaisseaux avaient été perdus, de même qu'un sacré paquet d'officier compétents. On s'était aussi rendu compte à quel point l'humanité était à la traîne technologiquement, ainsi que de l'importance de la maîtrise du théâtre spatial.

Là où l'on avait serré jusqu'au kiki les budgets de l'armée, des marines et de l'armée de l'air, la navy, elle, avait été dorloté, afin de pouvoir reconstruire ses vaisseaux, en mieux. Plus forts, plus puissants, plus rapides, plus solides!

Le Normandy était à l'image de cette nouvelle flotte. Il faisait partie d'une série de trois corvettes furtives (ou prowler dans le jargon de l'UNSC) expérimentales. Tout le savoir faire de l'humanité, avec quelques emprunts sur la carcasse encore fumante de l'Empire covenant. En matière de furtivité, c'était le nec plus ultra.

Joker aurait pu passer des heures à vous parler de son système de camouflage actif, des lignes élancées et affûtées de la coque ou, même, de ce léger surplus de masse, à l'arrière, qui rendait la classe Overlord si particulière à piloter.

-Norman-1 à Normandy. En approche finale pour atterrissage. ETA deux minutes.

-Bien reçu Norman-1. La soute est ouverte.

Le capitaine venait d'arriver avec le dernier pélican. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir partir.

-Pas trop tôt... grommela Joker.

Assise sur le siège du capitaine, le commandeur Jane Shepard, officier en second du Normandy, lança un petit regard amusé à son timonier.

-On est encore largement dans les temps, lieutenant Moreau.

Joker sursauta. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle puisse l'entendre de là. Il aurait dû se méfier pourtant. La passerelle n'était pas si grande que ça!

Un petit sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres de Jane. Elle adorait taquiner son pilote. Le lieutenant-commandeur Pressly, officier de navigation et numéro trois du navire, se pencha vers elle.

-Norman-1 est dans la soute, madame.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva.

-Bien prit. Pressly, vous prenez la passerelle, je vais accueillir le capitaine.

Le vieil officier hocha la tête et prit sa place dans le siège de commandement.

Jane s'engouffra dans l'écoutille, pour suivre la coursive. Elle passa devant la cellule de renseignement, le plus gros département du navire, chargée d'analyser et de régurgiter des quantités industrielles d'informations, puis descendit jusqu'au pont central où l'équipage trouvait ses quartiers ainsi que le mess. De là, c'était le chemin le plus direct vers la soute, au pont inférieur.

Elle arriva juste à temps pour voir celle-ci se refermer, tandis que la rampe d'accès du pélican s'abaissait.

-Normandy à bord! Annonça un officier marinier de quart, appliquant là l'antique tradition.

Une petite demi-douzaine d'ODST, mené par leur sergent-artilleur, se mirent à descendre en petite foulée, afin de former une haie d'honneur.

Le capitaine descendit alors, flanqué d'un officier ODST, un lieutenant, ainsi que d'un civil. Jane arqua un sourcil, avant de reconnaître ledit civil. La surprise fut telle qu'elle en oublia complètement de saluer son supérieur et de répondre à celui du lieutenant. Anderson s'éclaircit la gorge. Jane rougit, légèrement gênée.

-Mes excuses capitaine. Lieutenant.

-Aucun problème, Jane.

Il se tourna vers l'officier des ODST, ainsi que John.

-Commandeur Shepard, permettez moi de vous présenter le lieutenant Alenko. Quand au major Shepard, je pense que cela ne sera pas nécessaire.

L'espace d'un instant, John aurait juré avoir vu Anderson lui faire un clin d'œil. Le visage d'Alenko, lui, s'était légèrement crispé.

-Le major sera en charge de la sécurité à bord, ainsi que du détachement de marine.

Détachement qui se composait exclusivement des ODST présents dans la soute. Soit juste un groupe de combat. Un commando, qui serait surtout là pour mener toutes les opérations au sol, ainsi qu'assister l'équipe de sécurité, qui était généralement plus inquiétée par les menaces informatiques que physique, même si techniquement là pour les deux.

Anderson s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Rien à signaler, commandeur?

Jane secoua la tête.

-Non capitaine. Tout les voyants sont au vert pour le départ, Pressly vous attend sur la passerelle pour lancer la procédure de saut.

Il hocha la tête.

-Bien, bien.

Il lança un bref regard à John.

-Le major a quelque peu été embarqué à la dernière minute. Si vous pouviez le conduire au quartier-maître, afin qu'il puisse y récupérer un paquetage, je vous en serai reconnaissant, commandeur.

Il se tourna vers Alenko, dont la grosse veine le long du coup palpitait dangereusement.

-Lieutenant, le chef Gionini va vous accompagner, vous et vos hommes, dans vos quartiers.

Un sous-officier avec un embonpoint plutôt marqué s'avança, salua Alenko et l'invita à le suivre. Le sergent-artilleur Williams leur emboîta le pas, rapidement suivit par le reste du groupe.

Anderson gratifia les Shepard d'un bref signe de tête, avant de prendre congé, les laissant tout les deux dans la soute. Jane attrapa son frère par le bras et le tira dans la coursive la plus proche.

Il était complètement débraillé. Il sentait le mauvais café soluble et la transpiration. Elle nota même des traces de poussière légèrement rose, semblables à celle qu'on trouvait sur la mer de glace, sur la planète.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

C'était un mélange de frustration et de surprise. Elle n'était peut-être pas si heureuse de le voir...

John soupira. C'était partit pour un autre tour de manège!

-Anderson m'a demandé de venir.

Jane fulminait. Le fumier! Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui dire pour les visions! Voilà qu'il lui lançait son frère pour la babysitter! Quel enfoiré! Après tout ce temps? Dire qu'elle le prenait presque pour un père! Elle pensait qu'ils se faisaient confiance tout les deux!

John resta là, sans rien dire. Il était trop vanné pour s'avancer avec conviction sur un terrain aussi miné.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle lâcha un petit soupir exaspéré.

-Tout baigne.

Le ton était sec, claquant, énervé. Il avait mit le pied sur une des mines.

-Anderson m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé sur Eden Prime.

Le capitaine ne lui avait pas donné des masses de détails, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle avait dégusté.

-J'ai connu pire, John.

Il hocha la tête. Il avait été avec elle pendant l'un des pires en question... et pratiquement tout le monde dans l'UNSC avait entendu parler du second. Toutefois...

-C'est différent cette fois, Jane.

-Rien que je ne puisse gérer.

Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-J'en doute pas.

Elle avait toujours été forte. Il fallait vraiment envoyer le paquet pour foutre Jane Shepard par terre. Mais, parfois, ce genre de force pouvait en amener plus d'un à ignorer ses petites fêlures, qui, mise bout à bout, pouvait faire leur effet.

-Mais, si t'as besoin, je suis là.

Elle soupira, secouant la tête.

-On verra John.

Sur la passerelle, Anderson, ignorant de la conversation ayant lieu quelques ponts plus bas, enclencha la procédure de saut. L'espace et le temps se déchirèrent alors devant le Normandy, qui s'engouffra sans plus de cérémonie dans la faille.

-Temps de saut? Lança Anderson à son timonier.

Joker eu un sourire fier.

-Quatre jours capitaine.

Ce dernier fit une petite moue satisfaite.

-Pas mal.

Avec les prowler du début de la guerre, couvrir la distance entre Reach et la Citadelle aurait mis près d'un mois. La récupération des technologies covenantes avait clairement ses avantages!

_Sous-espace, UNSC Normandy, 04 mars 2560:_

Anderson avait rassemblé, de bon matin, une petite partie de son équipage dans la salle de réunion du Normandy. Un placard à balais, dans lequel on avait entassé les chefs de service, ainsi qu'une bonne tripotée de cadre. Un homme jurait au milieu de toute cette soldatesque, un civil, drapé dans un costume crème de très bonne facture.

Le sergent Williams vint s'asseoir à côté du lieutenant Alenko, au troisième rang.

-Alors, ce major?

Alenko grogna. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place à bord du Normandy. Seul les plus haut gradés du navire pouvaient disposer d'une chambre personnelle, avec bureau et tutti quanti. Les officiers comme Alenko devaient partager à deux les leurs.

Or, son colocataire n'était autre que le major. Un homme pour lequel il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine amertume. Non seulement il lui piquait son commandement, mais, en plus, il avait visiblement un lien familial avec l'officier en second. Toute cette affaire sentait le copinage, où les intérêts de la missions semblaient avoir été remplacé, au premier plan, par des intérêts plus personnels.

-Pas grand chose à dire. C'est pas un causant.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu hier soir. Il était rentré assez tard, visiblement après un bref passage aux douches, et s'était contenté de lire sur sa tablette jusqu'à l'extinction des feux.

-A ton avis, c'est le mari du second?

Kaidan manqua de s'étrangler. Ashley n'était pas la fille la plus subtile du corps parfois. Il y avait de meilleurs lieux pour poser ce genre de question!

-C'est son frère. Lâcha une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent. Un jeune lieutenant, coiffé d'une casquette portant l'écusson du Normandy, les gratifiait d'un sourire de lutin. Joker, le timonier.

Au même moment, le major Shepard venait d'entrer. Un filet de sueur coula dans le dos du lieutenant Alenko, tandis que son supérieur partait s'asseoir au premier rang.

-Vous savez, je pensais que le commandeur était une légende, mais ce type, c'est aussi un sacré cas.

Williams se retourna complètement vers Joker.

-Comment ça?

Le pilote haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Vous vous souvenez d'Elysia?

-La colonie que les covies ont essayé d'attaquer il y a quelques années?

Juste après la Guerre, des restes de l'armée covenante avaient jeté leur dévolu sur Elysia, un petit monde en reconstruction dans les colonies extérieures. À l'époque, l'endroit n'était que faiblement défendu. Les forces navales étaient éparpillés un peu partout, à traquer et chasser les dernier covenant. Elysia était un joli monde, mais il n'était pas assez important pour disposer d'autre chose qu'une flottille composée de frégates et corvettes obsolètes, ainsi que d'une brigade de force terrestres sous équipée. Un super-cuirassé covenant était tombé par hasard sur la colonie et, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'un tel béhémoth, il n'avait fait qu'une bouchée des forces locales.

Toutefois, Elysia fut sauvée à la dernière minute par la manœuvre suicidaire d'une corvette, l'Exquise grimace, qui chargea le vaisseau ennemi, avant de déclencher une surcharge de son réacteur PRL, ce qui détruisit le super-cuirassé. L'officier qui avait ordonné la manœuvre avait survécu et elle était devenue une sorte de légende dans l'UNSC.

-Attendez, vous voulez dire que c'est elle Shepard, la Shepard? S'étonna Williams.

-La grimace d'Elysia en personne. Lâcha Joker.

Il pointa son doigt vers le major Shepard.

-Et lui, c'est son frère.

-Et comment vous savez tout ça? Demanda Alenko.

Joker se gratta le nez.

-Les bruits vont très vite par ici.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que les deux ODST s'attendaient à découvrir sur l'équipage d'un prowler. Ils s'attendaient à un peu plus de discrétion et de secret à bord d'un navire furtif... mais visiblement, il fallait croire qu'ils se trompaient.

-Sinon, c'est qui le civil? Demanda Williams.

Joker releva les yeux vers le concerné.

-Lui? C'est un ancien administrateur colonial. Il paraît qu'il bosse pour l'UEG.

Il regarda autour de lui, comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'écoutait.

-Perso, il m'inspire moy...

-Un peu de silence je vous prie! Ordonna Anderson.

Le brouhaha cessa immédiatement dans la salle. Tout les visages s'étaient tournés vers le capitaine. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, nous partons en mission sur les territoire concilien et, comme vous vous en doutez, un certain nombre d'information ont dû être gardée, secret militaire oblige, sous le sceau de la confidentialité. L'heure est donc venue pour moi de vous révéler ces éléments, ainsi que les objectifs et paramètres de cette opération.

Un panneau se déploya lentement derrière lui, avant qu'un projecteur, au plafond, n'y mettre quelques images.

-Comme beaucoup pouvaient s'en douter, cette mission fait bien suite à ce qui s'est passé sur Eden Prime. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore dans la confidence, cette colonie a été récemment attaquée et tout porte à croire que le conseil de la citadelle serait derrière.

Les images, que John avait vu dans le bar, s'affichèrent derrière Anderson. Armes, photographie des combats, etc...

-Toutefois, le haut commandement estime qu'il existe un doute raisonnable sur la responsabilité de la citadelle, un avis que, personnellement, je partage.

L'image du turien mort apparu, ainsi que celles de carcasse de robots.

Williams envoya son coude dans le bras d'Alenko. Ils n'avaient rien vu de tel sur Shanxi. Des turiens, ils en avaient vu des tas, mais les tas de ferraille, c'était nouveau et ça ne correspondait pas à leurs doctrines habituelles.

-En raison de ce doute, le gouvernement préfère éviter le conflit et a chargé l'ONI de faire la lumière sur cette affaire, ainsi que d'assister le processus diplomatique destiné à résoudre cette crise.

Il gratifia le civil d'un signe de tête.

-Raison pour laquelle l'ambassadeur Udina, et son équipe, nous accompagnent et que nous ne sortirons pas du sous-espace en mode furtif.

Il marqua une courte pause.

-Notre objectif est d'obtenir la coopération de ces extra-terrestres et ils sont donc au courant de notre arrivée. Toutefois, si cela s'avérait impossible, alors nous aurions recours aux procédures habituelles.

Soit une opération de récupération intensive de donnée par tout les moyens possibles.

-En cas de problème, une flottille a été déployé à quelques heures de saut, pour venir nous appuyer.

Williams lança un regard à Alenko.

-Mais où est-ce qu'on va? Lâcha-t-elle à voix basse.

Joker sourit.

-Là.

Il pointa alors du doigt la photographie qui prenait tout l'écran derrière Anderson. Une immense structure flottant dans l'espace, composée de cinq énormes bras: la Citadelle.


	6. Chapitre 5: la citadelle

**Chapitre 5: La Citadelle**

_Citadelle, Électron libre, 07 Mars 2560:_

La Citadelle, le fleuron de la civilisation galactique, croisée des chemins de la créativité, des sciences et de la diplomatie. Il n'y avait point de lieu plus noble, plus grand et plus important que cette immense station spatiale et ses cinq bras.

Cet héritage de la civilisation prothéenne, découvert par les asaris, dérivait majestueusement à travers la nébuleuse du serpent, faisant l'orgueil de ceux qui vivaient sous la protection bienveillante du conseil. Car au delà de son imposante taille, sa véritable force résidait surtout dans son symbole: celui d'une galaxie unie et travaillant, main dans la main, vers un avenir toujours plus radieux.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'on vendait aux jeunes naïfs, qui n'avaient jamais foutu les pieds en dehors de leurs planètes perdues au fin fond du trou du cul de la galaxie. La vérité, c'était que la Citadelle (ainsi que la civilisation qu'elle représentait), était un véritable cloaque où les coups bas étaient nombreux et les mains tendues jamais désintéressées.

Garrus Vakarian l'avait apprit très tôt et très vite: dans cette foutue station, les gens honnêtes se comptaient sur les doigts de sa main. Ce qui signifiait vraiment pas beaucoup, vu qu'il était un turien.

-L'arrivée de la délégation de l'Union des Gouvernements de la Terre, aujourd'hui, à la Citadelle, met fin à quatre années de silence, suite à l'incident du relais 314. Si le Conseil n'a pas souhaité s'étendre sur les raisons de ce brusque revirement, il se félicite néanmoins d'avoir pu relancer le processus diplomatique. Toutefois, l'arrivée de ces mystérieux humains n'est pas au goût de tous.

L'asari qui présentait l'émission se tourna vers un turien. Le visage de ce dernier portait les cicatrices de vieilles brûlures et des mandibules manquaient à l'appel.

-Général Latis Barlius, en tant que président de l'association des vétérans du relais 314, que vous inspire cet événement?

-Je pense que le conseil fait une énorme erreur. Les humains représentent un immense danger pour la galaxie, ainsi que pour eux même. Leur irrespect total pour les règles de sécurité les plus élémentaires, en matière d'ouverture des relais cosmodésiques, ainsi que les forces qu'ils ont été capable d'engager dans l'incident, nous l'ont prouvé il y a quatre ans.

Il frappa du poing sur la table.

-Nous aurions dû immédiatement répliquer et les mettre à genoux, afin de les assimiler. Mais au lieu de cela, nos dirigeants ont préféré fuir et les laisser se renforcer, adoptant la même attitude lâche que celle face aux butariens. Nous devons renvoyer ces ambassadeurs chez eux, avec un ultimatum: rejoignez nous, ou mourrez. Nous devons...

-Tu devrais arrêter de regarder ces conneries.

Garrus se retourna, délaissant son verre. Son collègue et supérieur, l'inspecteur Chellick du SSC, se tenait là, un data-pad à la main.

-T'en as mis du temps. Grogna Garrus.

Chellick l'ignora et se contenta de poser le bloc de donné sur le comptoir, avant de commander un verre au barman. Il tapota le data-pad du bout du doigt.

-C'est un sacré morceau, ton Fist. Racket, narcotiques, prostitution, jeux de hasard... ça fait des années que le SSC essaye de le chopper celui-là, mais, à chaque fois, il réussit à nous filer entre les doigts.

Il grogna.

-Fichus avocats. Lâcha-t-il.

Garrus sourit.

-Je te le fais pas dire. Mais, cette fois, il s'en tirera pas aussi facilement.

Deux témoins. Enfin, plutôt, deux portes flingues que Garrus avait réussit à cravater il y a deux jours. Ce salopard de Fist les avait envoyé descendre un médecin de quartier. Un travail d'amateur! Il n'avait fallu que six heures à Garrus pour les retrouver. Après quelques baffes, ils étaient rapidement passés à table et avaient pointé leur patron du doigt.

Chellick secoua la tête.

-J'aimerai pouvoir dire oui, mais tes deux gars se sont rétractés, Garrus.

-Hein?

-Leur avocat a débarqué il y a quelques heures. Il a fait sauter leurs aveux. Obtenus sous la contrainte qu'il disait.

Il coula un regard blasé à Garrus.

-Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'il allait se passer? T'as fracturé la mâchoire d'un de ces gars.

Le verre de Garrus se brisa, broyé par sa colère. Il se tourna complètement vers Chellick, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Ils ont tué Mee T'Chell! Tu sais combien de gens elle a retapé sans poser de question? Combien de vie elle avait sauvé? Et on va les laisser repartir parce qu'un de ces fumiers a eu ce qu'il méritait?

Chellick soupira.

-T'es pas chez les spectres ici, Garrus. T'es au SSC. On a des règles à respecter.

Il se leva, récupérant son data-pad.

-Le type a porté plainte.

Garrus grogna.

-Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait...

Ces salopards n'avaient aucune gêne!

-Garrus, les affaires internes t'ont suspendu.

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une claque.

Suspendu? Lui? L'un des meilleurs enquêteurs du SSC? À cause d'un minable qui butait des médecins, pour ensuite se plaindre quand on lui pétait quelques dents?

-Pallin t'attends demain matin dans son bureau.

Il laissa quelques crédits sur le comptoir, avant de se tourner vers la sortie.

-Chellick!

L'inspecteur s'arrêta.

-Ouais?

Garrus se redressa dans son siège.

-T'en a pas marre de toutes ce cirque? T'as pas envie de faire ton boulot?

Chellick soupira.

-Le cirque fait partie du boulot.

Sur ces mots, il quitta le bar, laissant Garrus ruminer seul dans son coin.

_Citadelle, tour de contrôle de la navigation spatiale, 07 mars 2560:_

Une alarme retenti dans la tour de contrôle. Les senseurs venaient de repérer un immense pic de radiations à quelques kilomètres de la Citadelle.

L'espace pouvait parfois réserver quelques surprises du genre, mais pas comme ça. Les radiations étaient littéralement sortie de nul part, prenant les contrôleurs, ainsi que des centaines de navires, par surprise.

Très vite, le chaos s'empara de la tour de contrôle, qui dû signaler l'objet à tout les vaisseaux du secteur et assigner leur de nouvelles trajectoires. Un véritable bordel, où la moindre erreur de calcul pouvait résulter en un télescopage en bonne et due forme ce qui, malgré l'immense affront fait aux lois de la physique par les réacteurs à eezo, signifiait une bonne vieille pulvérisation.

-Dent de Gresh, corrigez votre trajectoire de dix degrés lacet, cinq assiette, moins trois roulis. Exécution T 29, puis suivez la trajectoire jointe pour reprendre votre route.

-Vous foncez dans un nuage de radiation Orokep! Appliquez nos instructions où vous allez griller!

-Chef! Chef! Venez voir!

Un salarien s'approcha du contrôleur turien. Sur son écran, celui-ci pointa l'immense disque noir qui venait de se matérialiser au niveau du nuage de radiation.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Les instruments peinaient à expliquer ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir.

-C'est impossible... il... on dirait une déchirure spatio-temporelle.

-Oh bon dieu... c'était pareil au 314! S'exclama un turien. Quand les humains nous sont tombés dessus!

Un navire noir, taillé en pointe et aux allures félines, surgit alors de la faille. Celle-ci se résorba alors doucement derrière.

-Chef! Un vaisseau vient de...

-J'ai vu!

La comm se mis alors à crépiter. D'abord dans un langage que personne ne comprit, puis, rapidement, les programmes de traduction automatique prirent le relais.

-Citadelle? Citadelle? Ici l'UNSC Normandy. Vous nous recevez? Répondez Citadelle.

Le silence s'était abattu comme une chape de plomb sur la tour. Plus personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit. Finalement, ce fut le contrôleur en chef qui attrapa le micro et répondit.

-Normandy, ici Citadelle. Nous vous recevons.

Le silence revint. Puis, à nouveau, les communications crépitèrent.

-Normandy à Citadelle. Nous amenons la délégation diplomatique de l'Union des Gouvernements de la Terre. Demandons autorisation d'atterrir.

_Citadelle, UNSC Normandy, 07 mars 2560:_

Dans la soute du Normandy, l'équipage remplissait les réservoirs de carburant du pélican, tandis que le capitaine Anderson dispensait les dernières instructions à son équipe. Autour de lui, le commandeur Shepard, le major Shepard, le lieutenant Alenko et le reste des ODST écoutaient attentivement.

-Bien. Les conciliens nous ont invité à une audience préliminaire. Nous y allons afin de tâter le terrain, afin de s'assurer que nous ne tombions pas dans un piège, donc on y va en petite équipe seulement.

Il désigna du doigt le major Shepard et le lieutenant Alenko, les regardant tour à tour dans les yeux.

-Considérez vous en territoire hostile, mais appliquez des règles d'engagement strictes: vous ne tirez que sur les menaces clairement identifiées.

En d'autre terme, tant qu'on ne leur tirait pas dessus, personne ne bougeait.

-Le pélican ne restera pas à quai et retournera immédiatement à bord du Normandy. Si les choses tournent au vinaigre, ils sont notre seule porte de sortie. Pressly passera immédiatement en mode furtif et ne larguera le pélican qu'au moment de l'extraction.

Il pointa du doigt Udina, qui s'était déjà assit à sa place et se battait actuellement avec sa sangle.

-La sécurité de l'ambassadeur est notre priorité absolue. Interdiction de parler aux xénos, on ne touche à rien et on garde les yeux ouvert.

Il claqua ses mains, leur signifiant que la discussion était terminée.

-Bien, tous en place!

Il pointa alors John du doigt.

-Major, un mot je vous prie.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas trop eu l'occasion de se parler pendant le voyage, Anderson étant régulièrement prit par ses obligations de capitaine ou Udina.

-Ça ira?

John hocha la tête, pas vraiment sûr d'être dans le vrai ou non. Il avait quitté l'UNSC il y a un moment et il avait emporté avec lui un certain nombre de blessures. Normalement, cela devait simplement se résumer à parader en armure, à avoir l'air méchant et à garder les yeux en face des trous. Rien de bien compliqué, mais si il ne devait y avoir que le normalement, on aurait même pas eu besoin de lui.

Honnêtement, si jamais un combat devait éclater, John n'était pas sûr d'être à la hauteur. Ses sens et ses instincts s'étaient émoussés, suite à des années de vie civile, de même que sa condition physique. Rien que pendant les séances de sport, il voyait bien qu'il était complètement à traîne, comparé à des gars comme Alenko.

-En tout cas, ça vous va mieux que le bleu de travail. Commenta Anderson en lui tapotant l'épaule.

John sursauta légèrement, surpris. Il avait oublié Anderson.

Il regarda sa nouvelle armure. En huit ans, le design n'avait pratiquement pas évolué, coupe budgétaire oblige. Il y avait bien eu quelques améliorations par-ci par-là, mais rien de folichon. C'était toujours la même armure noire, le même casque intégral à visière polarisée. Le plus gros changement était surtout au niveau de l'armement: le BR55, introduit en 52, avait finit par remplacer presque totalement la série MA5.

Il observa le trait rouge longeant les pièces d'armure courant le long de son bras droit. Le même que sur le casque. Le seul élément de couleur et de personnalisation. Les ODST avaient une longue tradition artistique, en ce qui concernait leurs armures: Alenko exhibait quelques pièces bleues par-ci par là, Williams avait peint une licorne rose sur son casque et il y avait même un type avec une plaque de poitrine rouge avec un un crâne et des os entrecroisés dessus.

Il serra son poing, avant de revenir sur Anderson. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air sérieux.

-John. Si jamais ça tournait au vinaigre là dedans, vous devez à tout prix faire sortir Jane.

Il arqua un sourcil. Cela entrait en totale contradiction avec les ordres donnés précédemment. Anderson comprit tout de suite et leva les yeux au ciel.

-La perte d'Udina m'embarrasserait uniquement devant la hiérarchie. Jane, en revanche, est bien plus précieuse à la conduite de cette opération.

-Reste à savoir si il y aura une opération si ça foire. Fit remarquer John.

Anderson haussa les épaules.

-Alors un jeune officier de talent aura l'occasion de vivre pour combattre un autre jour. Je peux vivre avec ça.

-Moi aussi.

Anderson sourit et hocha la tête, tapotant à nouveau l'épaule de John, avant de s'éloigner pour échanger quelques mots avec Udina.

Vérifiant une énième fois son arme, les yeux du major remontèrent vers sa sœur. Elle aussi, avait été bien trop prise par ses fonctions pour pouvoir parler avec lui. À vrai dire, il avait été terriblement seul pendant tout le voyage. Il avait un peu discuté avec ses subordonnés, en particulier le jeune lieutenant, mais, rien n'allant vraiment au delà de ses obligations professionnelles.

Le lieutenant Alenko et le sergent-artilleur Williams, eux, procédaient aux derniers préparatifs, vérifiant l'étanchéité de leurs armures et s'assurant de ne rien oublier.

-Vous en pensez quoi, arty?

Williams releva la tête, un air interrogateur sur le visage. L'officier subalterne désigna le major d'un discret coup de menton.

-Permission de parler franchement?

Alenko hocha la tête.

-Kaiden, j'espère que vous êtes au taquet aujourd'hui, parce que je sens que vous allez devoir rattraper ses conneries.

Le lieutenant resta interdit quelques secondes.

-À ce point?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Il est pas au niveau.

Il acquiesça. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Physiquement, pendant le sport du matin, il était complètement à la traîne. C'était à peine si ils arrivait à atteindre les standards de la navy... alors pour un ODST, il était à des années lumières.

Et si sa tenue, lors de son premier jour, était un quelconque indice, cela devait faire longtemps qu'il n'avait pas foutu les pieds sur un vrai champs de bataille, ou même un terrain militaire. Le voir commander était tout simplement impensable.

-J'en ai parlé avec les autres. Ils ont ouvert des paris pour savoir si il craquerait au premier accrochage. La côte est à dix contre un.

Alenko laissa s'échapper un sifflement.

-Espérons que la mienne soit un peu plus élevée que ça...

Le sergent-artilleur se contenta de sourire et de lui envoyer un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. Le lieutenant lui renvoya son sourire.

Ils étaient juste là pour du baby-sitting. Si tout se passait bien, ils pourraient se la couler douce d'ici quelques semaines, une médaille sur la poitrine et une bière dans la main. Le major Shepard, lui, n'aurait alors été qu'un simple mauvais souvenir, une vulgaire anecdote qui aurait fait la tournée des bars.


	7. Chapitre 6: Le présidium

**Chapitre 6: Le présidium.**

_Citadelle, présidium, 07 mars 2560:_

Une horde de journaliste s'était amassée au pied de l'ascenseur, retenue par un cordon d'agent du SSC en uniforme. C'était un événement historique: une nouvelle espèce qui mettait les pieds à la Citadelle. Les chaînes d'informations des quatre coins de la galaxie avaient tenu à ne pas en manquer une miette.

-Les humains seraient originaires du bras d'Orion, un secteur qui, jusqu'à l'incident du relais 314, était resté vierge de toute exploration. Expliquait un journaliste à sa caméra. Les rapports les décrivent comme des primates asarioïdes à l'ADN levo-aminé. Leur peau serait assez tendre et élastique, ainsi que de couleur très variables, oscillant entre le marron et le rose pâle. De la fourrure pousserait également à divers endroit chez eux. Leur monde d'origine est, à l'heure actuel inconnu, et aucune information n'a jamais pu filtrer à ce sujet, ce qui a amené la communauté xenobiologiste à conclure que les humains placent la notion de secret très haut dans leur culture. Leur obstination à défendre leur territoire a par ailleurs également amené... oh, attendez, je crois qu'ils arrivent, oui!

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Les caméra se mirent à balayer le moindre centimètre carré de la cabine, les appareils photo flashaient dans tout les sens, des questions se mirent à voler, tandis que les badauds, venus en nombre, regardaient le spectacle avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation.

Encadré par une dizaine d'agent du SSC, les humains s'avancèrent, toujours sous les feux des projecteurs. Leurs chefs, trois individus, deux grands, avec de la fourrure courte sur la tête, ainsi qu'un tronc droit, et un petit, avec des poil crâniens légèrement plus long, ainsi qu'un corps beaucoup plus similaire aux formes asaris. Le petit individu semblait porter la même tenue que l'un des deux grands. Tout autour d'eux, une demi-douzaine d'autres, enfermés dans des armures sombres, grand et petit, aux formes diverses, les accompagnaient, visiblement armés de fusils à projectile balistique classique.

-Venez vous en paix?

-Comptez vous intégrer la Citadelle?

-D'où venez vous?

-Pourquoi avez vous ouvert le relais 314?

Autant de questions qui jaillissaient tel un torrent perpétuel, pour se briser sur le rocher froid et inébranlable du silence des humains.

La procession poursuivit dans les rues du présidium. Sur les hauteurs, les sniper du SSC veillaient au grain, s'assurant que les primates ou quelqu'un d'autre ne tente rien de stupide. Pour l'exécuteur Pallin, il s'agissait certainement du moment le plus stressant de son existence.

-Nous somme arrivés au pied de la tour, exécuteur. Annonça un de ses agents via le canal de communication. Rien à signaler. Par contre, vous êtes sûr de vouloir les laisser monter la haut avec des armes?

Pallin fit claquer ses mandibules. Ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Les humains auraient pu monter avec un pistolet à eau, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il les en aurait délesté. Mais le conseil avait donné des ordres clairs: mettre les primates le plus possible en confiance, ce qui signifiait donc leur laisser leurs armes.

-Procédez capitaine.

La tour du conseil, habituellement bondée de monde venu assister aux audiences publiques, était aujourd'hui complètement déserte. Mesure de sécurité oblige. On ne savait pas ce que voulaient exactement les humains et il y avait encore beaucoup de gens qui gardaient quelques griefs de l'incident 314. Si on pouvait éviter l'incident diplomatique au maximum, cela serait préférable pour tout le monde.

La porte de l'ascenseur coulissa, révélant les humains et leur escorte. L'exécuteur vint à leur rencontre. Un humain, un mâle d'après ce qu'il avait pu lire sur cette espèce, avec des cheveux gris et une tenue différente de celle des autres, s'avança.

-Je suis l'ambassadeur Udina. Se présenta-t-il. Envoyé spécial des Gouvernements Unis de la Terre.

Pallin hocha la tête, en remerciant silencieusement les programmes de traduction automatique.

-Je suis l'exécuteur Pallin. Répondit-il.

Il remarqua que l'ambassadeur fronça légèrement les sourcils à l'annonce de ce titre, mais il décida de le mettre sur une différence culturelle.

-Le conseil vous attends. Vos gardes peuvent vous accompagner, mais les nôtres seront là également.

Le mâle à la peau sombre qui accompagnait l'ambassadeur hocha la tête, prenant note de l'avertissement tacite de Pallin.

Le petit groupe monta les marches, pour finalement arriver au sommet de la tour. Une immense fosse séparait les humains des sièges du conseil. En bas de la fosse, un petit jardin couvert d'une verrière. Sur les côtés de la pièce, ainsi que les hauteurs, les agents de Pallin, arme au poing, gardaient un œil inquisiteur sur les humains.

Udina s'avança sur une plate-forme s'étendant au dessus de la fosse, au bout de la laquelle se trouvait un petit pupitre. Derrière lui, le capitaine Anderson et le commandeur Shepard, s'approchèrent également, sans toutefois monter sur la plate-forme, tandis que le major Shepard déployait tranquillement ses ODST dans le périmètre, gardant tout particulièrement un œil sur les gardes en hauteur.

Ils étaient dans l'antre de la bête. John était lui même surpris par son calme: vu comment ils étaient placés, si les conciliens décidaient de les entuber, il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, vu son passif, cela aurait dû être une expérience terrifiante. Pourtant, il se sentait détendu. Comme si il était exactement là où il devait être.

Le conseil était là, au grand complet, en chair et en os, siégeant majestueusement devant l'immense baie vitré, derrière laquelle la nébuleuse du serpent livrait son cosmique spectacle. La conseillère Tevos, représentante des Républiques Asaris, fut la première à briser le lourd silence qui régnait dans la salle.

-Humains, soyez les bienvenues à la Citadelle. Bien que les circonstances soient tragiques, nous espérons que les discussions, que nous conduirons au cour des prochains jours, sauront déboucher vers une solution pacifique, ainsi qu'ouvrir les voies diplomatiques entre nos civilisations. Aussi, avant toute chose, tenions nous à vous communiquer notre plus sincère sympathie et solidarité quand aux événements ayant frappé votre colonie.

Udina hocha la tête. L'UEG les avait informé des raisons de leur venue.

-Vous réfutez donc avoir eu la moindre implication dans les événements ayant frappé la colonie d'Eden Prime?

Le conseiller Bensin, le représentant salarien, prit la parole.

-Bien que n'ayant pas tout les détails de cette affaire, nous serions à même de comprendre qu'une attaque, menée par des individus appartenant à des espèces issues de l'espace concilien, ait pu vous mener à de telles conclusions.

Il s'interrompit un instant.

-C'est bien ce qui vous a amené à soupçonner la Citadelle d'être à l'origine de l'attaque, non?

Jane frémit. Il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux chez cet alien. Peut-être était-ce son traducteur qui déconnait, ou bien était-ce tout simplement l'écart culturel... mais ses tripes lui hurlaient que ce Bensin en savait plus qu'il n'osait l'avouer.

-En effet. Répondit Udina. La technologie des assaillants semblait correspondre et nous avons retrouvé un turien mort après la bataille.

Le salarien hocha la tête, satisfait, comme si cela venait confirmer ses hypothèses. Là encore, Jane flairait quelque chose de louche.

-Un turien? S'étonna le conseiller Sparatus, le représentant de l'espèce du défunt.

-Oui. Mais étant donné qu'il s'agissait du seul cadavre que nous ayons pu récupérer...

-Pardonnez moi, ambassadeur, mais venez vous bien de dire que vous n'avez récupéré qu'un seul cadavre?

Udina hocha la tête. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour s'apprêter à poursuivre, mais Sparatus lui coupa à nouveau la parole.

-Je savais votre espèce en retard technologiquement, mais pas à ce point? À moins que tout ceci ne soit que des...

Tevos l'interrompit brusquement.

-Ce que le conseiller Sparatus veut dire, c'est que l'assaut, tel que décrit dans le communiqué de votre gouvernement, semblait d'une envergure bien plus large. Le fait que vous n'ayez qu'un seul corps nous semble plutôt disproportionné, voir contradictoire.

Udina commençait à s'empourprer légèrement, irrité par le comportement de ces fichus xénos. Il frappa du poing sur son pupitre.

-Si vous m'aviez laisser terminer, vous auriez su que l'assaut a été conduit exclusivement à l'aide de drone et que l'unique cadavre, que nous avons retrouvé, est la principale raison pour laquelle cette station n'est pas un tas de débris en expansion, à l'heure où je vous parle.

La température sembla chuter de plusieurs dizaines de degrés dans la salle. Les ODST et les agents du SSC serraient leurs armes nerveusement, s'épiant les uns les autres. Anderson et Tevos grimaçaient, Sparatus et Udina se défiaient du regard, Bensin observait d'un air curieux, tandis que Jane ne savait pas qui fusilier du regard entre le conseil et Udina.

-Est-ce une menace, ambassadeur? Gronda Sparatus.

-Seulement un fait, conseiller. Si nous n'avions pas eu de doute sérieux quand à votre responsabilité, cela n'aurait pas été un diplomate qu'on vous aurait envoyé, mais une flotte entière qui aurait balancé votre station dans le trou noir le plus proche.

Sparatus continua de s'accrocher à l'hameçon.

-Et vous croyez en être capable?

Anderson n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Ce n'était plus une réunion diplomatique, mais un véritable pugilat oral. Il lança un regard à son second.

-Là n'est pas la question, conseiller. Répondit Udina. Nous avons décidé de vous accorder le bénéfice du doute, maintenant, c'est à vous de nous prouver que nous n'avons pas eu tort de le faire.

Bensin se caressa le menton.

-Et qu'espérez vous obtenir de nous exactement, humain?

-Votre coopération pour identifier les assaillants et, à terme, éviter une guerre.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle. Le ton était donné: la coopération ou la guerre. Les quatre politiciens, sous les regards anxieux de leurs spectateurs, se défièrent du regard pendant de longues secondes.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Sparatus, le conseiller turien, Pallin et ses hommes auraient déjà expulsé ses impudents primates par le sas le plus proche. Toutefois, Tevos voulait très honnêtement la paix et, Bensin, lui, avait prit la peine de lire en détail tout ce que la Citadelle savait de l'humanité. C'était une espèce belliqueuse, qui ne répondait à aucune des normes conciliennes et sur laquelle il y avait encore bien trop d'inconnue. Ce n'était que grâce à la chance que l'incident du relais 314 n'avait évolué qu'en un mutisme général de quatre ans.

Bien entendu, la citadelle s'était préparée à un nouvel affrontement: les budgets militaires avaient grimpé en flèche, les flottes s'étaient renforcés, les recrutements battaient leur plein... mais à l'heure actuelle, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si cela serait réellement efficace.

Aussi, le salarien fut-il le premier à rompre le silence, toujours de cette voix fausse, quasi reptilienne:

-Et comment proposez vous d'articuler cette coopération, ambassadeur?

Udina s'éclaircit la gorge.

-L'UEG désirerait travailler en étroite collaboration avec vos services de sécurité et de renseignement, afin d'avoir accès aux informations et ressources susceptibles de faire progresser l'enquête.

Il désigna les deux officiers navals derrière lui.

-Le capitaine Anderson et ses hommes feraient alors office d'agent de liaison.

Sparatus claqua ses mandibules d'un air amusé.

-Rien que ça? Ne désirez vous pas non plus l'intégralité de nos codes de sécurité, ou bien la liste complète de nos spectres?

Anderson s'avança pour répondre.

-Il va de soit que tout élément étranger au dossier, ou menaçant la sécurité de l'espace concilien, doivent être laissé de côté, à l'entière discrétion du conseil. Nous cherchons des réponses sur un événement précis, rien d'autre.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Cette fois, l'atmosphère semblait s'être détendue d'un cran. La méfiance se lisait toujours dans les yeux des participant, mais il y avait néanmoins la sensation que la discussion semblait s'éloigner des sentiers de la guerre.

-Comment désirez vous procéder? Demanda finalement Tevos.

-D'abord en identifiant le turien décédé, retrouvé sur notre colonie, ainsi qu'identifier l'origine des drones.

Les conseillers se regardèrent les uns les autres. Jane remarqua qu'ils semblaient hésiter. Mais, en y regardant de plus près, elle vit que l'asari et le salarien semblaient intimer silencieusement quelque chose au turien.

-Accordé. Lâcha finalement Sparatus. Mais à une condition.

Udina releva la tête.

-Laquelle?

-Que vous acceptiez de discuter de l'intégration de l'humanité à la Citadelle.

L'ambassadeur arqua un sourcil, surpris. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup, mais pas à ça, ou du moins, pas aussi vite. Il avait lu les rapports, il savait que la Citadelle conduisait un vaste projet d'assimilation, afin de former une communauté galactique. La plupart des spécialistes, ou du moins ceux ayant pu poser leurs yeux sur la question, s'accordaient à dire qu'à terme, la Citadelle essayerait, un jour ou l'autre, d'ajouter l'humanité à sa collection. Udina ne s'attendait juste pas à ce que le sujet soit apporté si tôt, dans une situation de guerre imminente.

Qu'espéraient-ils donc en intégrant un ennemi potentiel dans leurs rangs? Udina se frotta le menton, dévisageant un à un les conseillers, décortiquant chaque mot prononcé au cour des derniers instants. La proposition ne l'engageait à rien, mais il était prêt à parier une jolie somme que le refus ne serait pas accepté une fois à la table des négociations. Ou bien tout ceci était un test.

Finalement, ce fut la curiosité qui l'emporta sur la méfiance. Le jeux allait peut-être plus subtil qu'il ne le pensait.

-Nous acceptons.

_Citadelle, Service de Sécurité de la Citadelle, 07 mars 2560:_

Garrus Vakarian éteignit la lumière de son bureau en grognant. Suspension oblige, il avait passé la journée au poste, à remplir la paperasse nécessaire pour son cas. La vie était plus simple dans les holofilms: il suffisait de rentrer dans le bureau de son capitaine et d'y jeter badge et flingue d'un air bravache. Au final, il se demandait si cela n'était pas plus efficace que de remplir sept zétabits de formulaire.

Longeant les couloirs, le détective finit par arriver à l'accueil. Une butarienne tentait d'expliquer au sergent de garde que son fils, malgré la demi-douzaine d'asari retrouvées enchaînées dans son camion, n'avait jamais trempé dans le moindre trafic d'être intelligent. Plus loin, c'était un groupe de jeunes salariens, visiblement sous l'emprise de narcotiques, qu'on avait menotté à un banc en attendant de pouvoir les conduire en cellule. Enfin, dans un coin, une asari à l'air suffisant exigeait d'un jeune bleubite qu'il déploie le groupe d'intervention tactique, afin d'appréhender un maléfique voleur de sac à main.

Garrus grogna. Son père lui avait toujours dit que la vocation d'un policier était d'aider les autres. Plus le jeune Vakarian avançait dans sa carrière, plus il se disait que les autres valaient trop rarement la peine qu'on les aide.

Une quarienne, qui s'était pratiquement ruée à l'intérieur, le bouscula. Le turien lui lança un regard sévère. Les quariens. Ça aussi c'était quelque chose de spécial: la plupart des agents du SSC vous les décriraient comme des gitans de l'espace hypercondriaques, toujours fauchés et récupérant tout ce qui n'était pas solidement fixé au sol. En général Garrus essayait de faire fi de ce genre de préjugé, mais les quariens, il devait le reconnaître, ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Aussi fut-il surpris d'en voie une débarquer au poste. Avec le SSC, ça n'était clairement pas le grand amour et, en général, c'était plutôt menotte aux poignets qu'ils débarquaient.

Se fendant d'une excuses timide, trahissant au passage son jeune âge, la quarienne se dirigea vers le sergent de garde, qui venait justement d'envoyer paître la mère butarienne, qui était partit s'asseoir à côté des salariens, un air pincé sur le visage.

Poussé par un réflexe professionnel et sa curiosité personnelle, Garrus détailla la jeune quarienne. Sa démarche était étrange, comme si elle avait du mal à marcher. Ses yeux remontèrent et aperçurent une petite déchirure (désormais refermée) au niveau de la cuisse, une déchirure qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, ayant passé toute sa carrière à en observer: blessure par arme à feu.

Elle sembla discuter quelques instant avec le sergent de garde, qui la gratifia d'un regard circonspect, si ce n'était passablement irrité. Alors elle tenta d'activer son omnitool, mais le gradé se leva, grondant d'un air menaçant en lui montrant la porte.

-Allez dégage! J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes conneries!

Elle resta interdite quelques secondes, avant de baisser la tête, puis de ressortir, toujours en boitant légèrement.

Garrus s'approcha alors du sergent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?

Le gradé, un turien, comme lui, grogna, toujours irrité.

-Bah! Une salle gamine qui essaye de faire son intéressante!

-Comment ça?

-Elle prétendait avoir un tuyaux sur les humains. Une histoire de geth.

Il secoua la tête en pointa du doigt l'un des écrans installé dans la salle d'attente. Les images diffusées avaient été prise plus tôt dans la mâtinée, montrant les fameux primates du 314, ces aliens qui avaient collés une sacré raclée à la flotte turienne il y a quatre ans, avant de s'enfermer dans un silence radio total.

-Encore une gamine en pèlerinage qui cherche à se faire mousser... grommela le sergent.  
Le détective se caressa les mandibules d'un air songeur, repensant aux blessures de la quarienne.

Cette histoire cachait autre chose. Garrus le sentait.


	8. Chapitre 7: Asphalte et ablutions

**Chapitre 7: Asphalte et ablutions**

_Orbite de la Citadelle, UNSC Normandy, 07 mars 2560:_

L'eau coulait sur la peau du lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, bien que couler ne sait, sans doute, pas le terme le plus approprié: la pression des douches du Normandy était suffisante pour laisser des marques rougeâtres sur les peaux les plus sensibles.

Une douche bien méritée, après une bonne journée de travail. Dans son milieu, en mission, ça tenait du grand luxe, mais c'était l'avantage d'avoir un navire en guise de taxi. Quand il était sur Shanxi, il avait passé des semaines à dormir dans des terriers, sans même un rasoir pour se maintenir aux standards d'hygiène du corps des marines. Personne toutefois, à l'époque, n'aurait été assez stupide pour faire remarquer un manquement aussi trivial.

Il finit par couper l'eau, attrapant sa serviette avant de se sécher et de se rhabiller, jetant un œil à sa montre. Dix-huit heure. Dans quinze minutes, il serait l'heure d'aller au mess.

Sortant d'un pas précipité, il rejoignit la cabine qu'il partageait avec le major Shepard, afin de ranger son nécessaire de toilette. L'officier supérieur brillait par son absence. Kaidan souffla par le nez. Où est-ce qu'il traînait encore? Le lieutenant grogna et ferma l'écoutille, quittant les quartiers des officiers, avant de rejoindre la coursive des engagés.

Il s'agissait d'un couloir, le long duquel étaient installés, sur trois étages, des sortes de couchettes-tiroirs. Pour sûr, ceux dormant là dedans avaient intérêt à ne pas être claustrophobes, mais, au moins, tout le monde pouvait avoir sa couchette personnelle... c'était un peu plus sympa que de devoir partager son plumard avec deux autres types, en alternance.

L'officier subalterne longea les couchettes en direction de la poupe du vaisseau, jusqu'au foyer du vaisseau. Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot. Sur croiseur de classe Halcyon, ces foyers prenaient généralement l'apparence d'une salle assez spacieuse, où se côtoyaient un bar, quelques tables et même parfois un billard. Sur un mouchoir de poche comme le Normandy, en revanche, c'était bien plus compliqué de loger tout ça, aussi, le foyer consistait surtout en trois canapés, une table basse, un mini frigo et un écran de télévision.

Naturellement, les ODST du bord, tout marines qu'ils étaient, en avait fait leur quartier-général, gardant jalousement le frigo et les bières à l'intérieur. Seul manquait à l'appel Williams, ainsi que Shepard... mais lui, il comptait pas.

-Alors le bleubite! S'exclama joyeusement le colosse balafré, Labreau. Ça y est! T'es des nôtres maintenant! Un vrai de vrai!

Duriand, la petite blonde, rigola.

-Ah... c'est qu'ils grandissent vite ces petits machins.

-Meh... lâcha Barrieaud, le blanc-bec aux cheveux gominés. Gamin, t'as fait combien de largage?

-Vingt. Annonça Jenkins, un air fier sur le visage.

Duriand sourit d'un air carnassier.

-Impressionnant... Et combien en situation de combat?

Jenkins se décomposa légèrement.

-Euh...

Le blanc-bec eut un petit rire et porta sa bière à ses lèvres.

-Tout neuf!

Le colosse se mit à rire, plus franchement.

-Allez, fous lui la paix Coquelet! Il a vu des xénos aujourd'hui. Pour moi ça compte comme un dépucelage en bonne et due forme.

-Et puis tu dois à peine en avoir plus que lui. Sourit Duriand d'un air taquin.

Coquelet marmonna dans sa barbe, noyant la suite de ses propos dans sa bière. Le lieutenant Alenko choisit ce moment précis pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

Les ODST se tournèrent vers lui. Duriand, la plus gradée, le salua d'un air vaguement désinvolte.

-Bonsoir lieutenant! On démarrait l'apéro, joignez vous à nous!

L'officier secoua la tête.

-Le mess ouvre dans dix minutes, caporal, ça ne serait pas raisonnable.

Labreau fit une petite moue déçue.

-Vous comptez encore nous faire manger aussi tôt? On est pas des poules, lieutenant!

Coquelet hocha la tête.

-Ouais... et puis, on fête le dépucelage du bleu. On peut bien s'offrir une heure civilisée pour dîner.

Duriand et Labreau lui lancèrent un regard amusé. Alenko soupira et, après de longues secondes à en débattre intérieurement, s'assit, pour la plus grande joie des ODST.

Labreau ouvrit immédiatement le frigo, pour en tirer une bière qu'il décapsula et tendit à son officier supérieur.

-Alors, lieutenant, il paraît que vous étiez sur Xanshi? Demanda Duriand.

Alenko hocha la tête.

-Ouais. Et vous?

Ils secouèrent la tête à l'unisson.

-On traînait pas de ce côté là. On s'est surtout coltiné du covie dans les colonies extérieures. Expliqua Labreau. À vrai dire, c'est la première fois qu'on rencontre ces xenos là.

Coquelet ricana.

-T'inquiète pas Mitraille, y paraît que c'est tout pareil: il suffit d'envoyer la purée avec ton 39 et après, tu laisse ça aux pros.

Alenko hocha la tête.

-Plus ou moins. La différence c'est que, contrairement aux covenants, tout le monde chez eux a un bouclier.

Et face à cet énorme problème, il n'y avait généralement pas trente-six solutions: la doctrine de l'UNSC prévoyait l'emploi d'une puissance de feu supérieure. En d'autre terme, ça voulait dire arroser la cible avec tout ce qu'on avait sous la main, ce qui impliquait généralement une utilisation massive de grenade.

-Après, à part les têtes de piafs, les autres ont pas l'air si coriace. Continua Coquelet. Les salariens, un coup de vent et pouf... quand aux asaris, bon, c'est juste des nanas.

Duriand lui lança un regard amusé.

-Nan mais toi c'est pas pareil Futée...

-Ouais ouais...

Un sourire carnassier s'étirait désormais sur les lèvres de la petite blonde qui envoya un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de Coquelet.

Alenko, lui, eut un petit rire.

-J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de combattre autre chose que des turiens. Mais à votre place, vice-caporal Barrieaud, j'éviterais de les prendre à la légère.

-Qui? Les lézards?

L'infirmier, l'officier-marinier de troisième classe Lefranc, s'éclaircit la gorge, pour corriger Coquelet.

-En fait ce sont plus des grenouilles...

-Les deux gobent des mouches.

Alenko prit une gorgée de bière.

-Grenouille ou lézard, peu importe. De toute façon, je parlais de tout les conciliens de façon générale.

Lefranc hocha la tête.

-Vous faites référence aux biotique, lieutenant?

Alenko acquiesça. Barrieaud et les autres les regardaient un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-Les bioquoi?

-Biotique. Expliqua Alenko. Je serais infoutu de vous expliquer comment ça fonctionne mais, grosso modo, ce sont des super-pouvoirs.

-Télékinésie, stase forcée, lévitation... énuméra Lefranc.

-On a perdu plein de gars à cause de ça...

Futée, qui avait perdu son sourire, lança un bref coup d'œil à l'infirmier, avant de regarder son officier supérieur.

-Il y a un moyen de faire quelque chose contre ça?

Kaidan haussa les épaules.

-Les tuer avant. Ils sont facile à repérer, ils commencent à briller quand ils utilisent leurs pouvoirs.

Coquelet et Mitraille échangèrent un regard. Étant respectivement le tireur d'élite et le spécialiste en arme lourde de l'escouade, c'était à eux qu'incombait l'élimination de ce genre de menace.

-Sérieusement, je suis le seul à avoir fait mes devoirs ici? S'étonna Lefranc.

Futée ricanna.

-Tu sais, Doc, nous autres les mangeurs de crayons...

L'infirmier soupira.

-Je vous filerais ça après le dîner.

Il reçu un petit remerciement silencieux de la part de ses camarades.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que le sergent-artilleur Ashley Williams fit son apparition.

-Et bien on se met à l'aise à ce que je vois!

Alenko termina sa bière et se leva.

-Ouais. Allons messieurs-dames!

Il y eut alors une levée de protestation, les ODST manifestant clairement leur mécontentement de devoir abandonner leur petit apéritif.

-Rohh! Lieutenant!

-Soyez sympa!

-L'artilleur a pas eu sa bière en plus!

-Puis on fête le dépucelage du tout-neuf!

-Euh... ou-ouais...

Ashley croisa les bras et se contenta de les regarder avec un petit sourire en coin, avant de couler un regard vers son supérieur et ami. Kaidan, lui, secouait la tête en soupirant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

-Allez bougez vous les miches! Lâcha Williams.

De mauvaise grâce, les ODST finirent par s'extirper des canapés et à marcher en direction du mess.

Ashley soupira, les regardant quelques secondes, avant d'emboîter le pas à Kaidan.

-Les bidasses... c'est comme des gosses parfois.

Le sourire du lieutenant s'élargit.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a les sous-off, Ash.

Elle ricana et lui tapota l'épaule, continuant leur route.

_Orbite de la Citadelle, UNSC Normandy, 07 mars 2560:_

Anderson tira, d'un des tiroirs de son bureau, une bouteille de whisky, qu'il déboucha, avant de remplir deux verres. Attrapant le plus proche de lui, il poussa le second vers Jane, qui l'imita. Les deux officiers ne trinquèrent toutefois pas. Il n'y avait rien à fêter.

Ils restèrent là, assis, chacun de leur côté du bureau, à contempler le fond de leurs verres, sans rien dire. Leur première journée à la Citadelle s'achevait enfin... et la situation avait bien faillit tourner au vinaigre.

Udina avait prit un sacré risque aujourd'hui. Loin de l'idée d'Anderson, ou même de Jane, d'apprendre son métier à l'ambassadeur, mais ça crevait les yeux: il avait un don pour énerver ces xénos.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment lui en vouloir. Confessa le capitaine.

Elle releva la tête, toujours silencieuse. Anderson poursuivit.

-J'ai eu des conversations plus amicales avec des jiralhanaes... et je comprend la nécessité de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Il prit une gorgée et soupira.

-Mais ça...

-On s'en est plutôt bien tiré, au final.

Anderson se fendit d'une petite moue, peu convaincu.

-Pour le moment. Mais on marche toujours sur la corde raide, Shepard.

-Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment y faire quelque chose?

Anderson soupira et secoua la tête.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, tandis qu'Anderson se repassait en boucle l'audience avec le conseil, essayant de décortiquer chaque phrase, chaque mot, chaque syllabe.

-Peut-être que je suis trop las de la guerre... soupira le capitaine. Peut-être que je suis prêt à accepter la paix à n'importe quel prix...

Il laissa de nouveau la parole au silence.

Jane observa ses yeux. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard perdu et fatigué, débordant de doutes et de craintes. C'était un regard qu'elle n'avait vu chez Anderson que lors de ses rares moments de faiblesse. John aussi, avait ce regard. Elle prit une gorgée. C'était le poids du commandement, couplé à celui d'une trop longue carrière.

Anderson termina son verre et prit une grande inspiration.

-Jane...

Il souffla.

-Je veux que vous meniez l'enquête à ma place.

Une gorgée de whisky se trompa de route, brûlant la gorge de Jane, qui se mis à tousser bruyamment.

-Ca... Capitaine?

Anderson l'arrêta net d'un signe de la main.

-Je tiens à garder Udina personnellement à l'œil.

-Mais, l'enquête?

-Elle ne servira à rien si il déclenche une guerre avant.

Il se ratatina un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Lui même n'était pas certain de savoir si c'était la bonne chose à faire.

-Et si vous vous trompez?

Anderson la regarda, avant de sourire mollement.

-Au moins le dossier sera entre de bonnes mains.

_Orbite de la Citadelle, UNSC Normandy, 03 mars 2560:_

Le hangar du Normandy était relativement désert à une heure aussi tardive. C'était l'endroit parfait si l'on voulait être seul quelques instants, ce dont John avait grand besoin. La journée avait été mouvementé, c'était peu dire.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, depuis des années, il s'était enfin sentit à sa place quelque part. Cette sensation familière qui était montée en lui lorsque le ton était monté entre l'ambassadeur et le conseil, ce mélange paradoxal de peur et de confiance. Mais une fois ce moment passé, cette impression d'être de trop était revenue.

En plus du pélican, il y avait également deux warthog dans la soute, sanglé et enchaînés. Il les regarda quelques secondes, en silence, se remémorant de nombreuses opérations où il n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'une de ces machines. Il approcha, posant sa main sur la carrosserie froide, avant de s'asseoir dans le siège passager. Il resta là, à regarder la rampe de la soute, celle derrière lequel s'étendait seulement le grand noir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Est-ce qu'Anderson l'avait vraiment engagé pour servir de béquille émotionnelle à sa sœur? Est-ce qu'il pensait réellement qu'il serait capable de la protéger?

Le warthog tangua légèrement sur la gauche. Il tourna la tête, découvrant un officier naval dans le siège du conducteur. C'était un jeune, avec une casquette aux couleurs du Normandy. Il l'avait déjà vu au briefing d'Anderson. C'était un des timoniers.

-C'est sympa ici, hein?

John ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le timonier lui tendis une canette. C'était de la bière.

Shepard la regarda du coin de l'œil quelques secondes, avant de remarquer que le marin avait tout un pack avec lui. Il finit par hausser les épaules et attraper la bière, la décapsulant dans un pshit satisfaisant.

-Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça...

Il zieuta ses épaulettes pour lire son grade.

-Lieutenant?

-Au foyer, major.

Il ricana.

-C'est bien plus simple de les choper quand vos gars ne campent pas devant le frigo.

John se mit à rire doucement. Visiblement, il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais chez les marines.

Le silence retomba, seulement entrecoupé de quelques gorgées de bière.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, lieutenant? Finit par demander John.

-Vous rigolez? C'est mon coin ici, c'est moi qui devrait vous demander ça!

John lui lança un regard amusé. Il était bien familier pour quelqu'un qui parlait à un supérieur... mais, bon, vu les irrégularités commise pour l'intégrer à cette mission, il n'allait pas en vouloir au timonier pour si peu.

Il haussa donc les épaules, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée.

-Je pensais pas que le coin était réservé...

-Hey, c'est ce que je croyais du foyer avant que vous et vos gars ne débarquiez!

John ricana.

-Vous êtes un marrant vous.

-C'est pour ça qu'on m'appelle Joker.

-Très imaginatif...

Joker haussa les épaules.

-Les surnoms, on choisit jamais.

-Pas faux.

Le silence revint à nouveau dans la soute. Joker caressa la volant du véhicule tout terrain.

-Vous pensez qu'on va s'en servir?

John arqua un sourcil. Joker désigna les warthogs. Le major soupira.

-Peu probable. C'est pas adapté à la Citadelle.

-Ah ouais? C'est comment là dedans?

-J'ai pas vu beaucoup de route si c'est ce que vous demandez. J'ai l'impression qu'ils voyagent surtout à pied où en aérodyne.

-Cool... et du coup, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte? Qu'Udina a envoyé paître les xénos?

John soupira, prenant quelques secondes pour encaisser le passage du coq à l'âne. Ce n'était franchement pas le terme exact, mais...

-Ouais.

-Ce type a une sacrée paire de couille quand même. Le coup du trou noir va certainement nous faire le mois.

John termina sa bière.

-Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois...

-C'est pas très confidentiel comme information... et puis c'est un petit vaisseau!

Joker haussa les épaules avant de tendre nouvelle canette à John, qui l'accepta.

-Je vais finir par croire que vous essayez de me soudoyer, lieutenant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à offrir une bière à un officier supérieur que je connais même pas? Je vais pas boire ça tout seul quand même!

Shepard haussa les épaules et décapsula sa bière.

Il avait passé assez de temps en mission pour l'ONI pour savoir comment ces gars pensaient. Toutefois, c'était généralement des spécialistes du renseignement qui manœuvraient comme ça, pas le personnel naviguant.

-C'est très généreux de votre part...

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée.

-Mais, plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?

Le sourire de Joker retomba. Il posa sa bière sur le tableau de bord et leva les mains en l'air, soupirant.

John l'observa. Les masques tombaient finalement.

-Vous êtes vraiment le frère du commandeur?

Il grogna, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Yup, depuis vingt-six ans.

Il regarda Joker. Celui-ci hochait la tête comme si il avait obtenu la confirmation de quelque chose qu'il savait déjà.

-Et beh, sauf votre respect, major, on peut dire que c'est de famille.

John fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la direction que prenait la conversation.

-Quoi donc? Articula-t-il la mâchoire serrée.

-Ben, d'être des héros, de botter des culs!

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la canette, tandis que Joker continuait de parler.

-J'veux dire... Elysia, c'est méga connu... mais je pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire encore plus cool... Reach, la Terre, Aku...

Il y eu un craquement. John sentit un liquide froid et pétillant sur ses mains. Joker s'était tut.

John inspira, puis expira, calmement, avant de poser la canette broyée sur le tableau de bord. De la bière maculait son pantalons, les sièges et le plancher du tout-terrain. Le lieutenant Jeff Moreau se sentit tout penaud. Il avait commit une bourde et une grosse.

John s'extirpa de son siège et descendit du warthog.

-Nettoyez ça, lieutenant.

Le timonier déglutit bruyamment, observant l'ODST s'éloigner d'un pas raide.


	9. Chapitre 8: éléments criminels

**Chapitre 8: Éléments criminels.**

_Citadelle, niveaux inférieurs, clinique du docteur Mee T'Chel, 07 mars 2560:_

Castis Vakarian disait toujours ''travail mal fait, travail pas fait''. Ces mots, son fils s'était empressé de les oublier aussitôt arrivé au SSC, préférant aller droit au but. Qu'importe le pourquoi, qu'importe le comment, quand il suffisait d'interroger les bonnes personnes pour trouver qui.

Quand le docteur Mee T'Chel avait été retrouvée morte dans sa clinique, le détective Garrus Vakarian s'était contenté de faire embarquer le corps et relever les caméras de sécurité les plus proches. Quatre-vingt pourcent des crimes étaient commis par des petites frappes, des amateurs qui laissaient des montagnes de traces et, en l'occurrence, c'était la caméra en face de la clinique qui les avait repéré, fuyant la scène du crime, armés et couverts de sang, juste après l'heure du décès.

Du tout cuit: un petit coup de reconnaissance faciale et il avait finit par leur tomber dessus. Un petit tour en salle d'interrogatoire, saupoudré de quelques baffes et ils s'étaient rapidement mis à table, pointant Garrus dans la direction de Fist.

Du travail mal fait, comme dirait son père. En entendant que Fist était impliqué, il s'était tellement précipité, pour attraper un plus gros poisson, qu'il en avait négligé de nombreux détails. Et comme il ne bénéficiait plus des deux assassins, qui avaient été relâché suite à l'intervention de leur avocat, son dossier était tout simplement à l'eau... et demain, il serait suspendu. Tout ça parce qu'il avait préféré cogner ces types au lieu de faire correctement son travail.

D'ici qu'il revienne sur le terrain, Fist aurait déjà mis le large et effacé les preuves. Mais pour une nuit, il était encore flic. Ce soir, il pouvait encore agir. Il allait certainement se prendre une soufflante de son capitaine, rallonger sa suspension, voir perdre son badge, mais ça valait le coup si il pouvait mettre cet enfoiré derrière les barreaux.

Toutefois, il devait tout reprendre à zéro. Bien faire les choses, ne rien laisser au hasard. Cela impliquait notamment de répondre à une question bien précise: pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un petit gangster liquidait un médecin? Défaut de payement dans le cadre d'un racket? Non. Un médecin, si il ne payait pas, on le prenait à son service, gratuitement et sans laisser de traces. Mais c'était peut-être ça, justement. Peut-être qu'elle avait soigné la mauvaise personne...

C'était un début. Capillotracté, certes, mais un début néanmoins. Il lui fallait donc, à présent, récupérer le registre des admissions, avant de le comparer aux images de sécurité, dehors. Quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire dès le départ!

Il pénétra dans la clinique. Il faisait noir et une odeur de désinfectant régnait. Il activa la lampe intégrée à son omni-tool. Les équipes de nettoyage étaient déjà passées. Le sang, les projectiles, les produits médicaux renversés pendant la lutte, tout cela avait été soigneusement retiré. Si l'on faisait exception de quelques trous ici et là, l'endroit était comme neuf, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le détective grogna. Une scène de crime nettoyée, c'était une scène de crime inexploitable. Et ça, c'était entièrement sa faute, c'était lui qui avait signé les papiers nécessaires, après avoir capturé les coupables.

Le faisceau de la lampe balaya la pièce. Si il espérait trouver des éléments physique, en plus du reste, c'était définitivement rapé. Mais, bon, au moins, il devait lui rester les donnés de la clinique... le docteur devait bien avoir consigné tout ça quelque part et, à sa connaissance, personne n'avait touché à quoique ce soit s'y apparentant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par trouver l'ordinateur central de la clinique. Il se trouvait dans le bureau personnel du docteur, un confortable cube en verre décoré de quelques effets personnels.

Naturellement, c'était bloqué par un mot de passe, mais Garrus connaissait la parade. La plupart des gens, quand il s'agissait d'élaborer des mots de passe, se montraient très peu créatifs. Le détective ressortit ses notes sur la victime, cherchant sa date de naissance avant de l'entrer dans l'ordinateur.

Accès refusé.

Garrus haussa les épaules. C'était prévisible. Si il y a bien un type de mot de passe qu'on conseille d'éviter, c'est bien la date de naissance. La plupart des gens connaissaient l'astuce. Mais, ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Il regarda plus en détail le bureaux. Quelques photographies de vacances et de fêtes familiales. Pas de petit-ami d'après ses notes, une mère distante, déjà arrivé au vénérable âge de matriarche, un père probablement mort depuis des décennies si l'on prenait en compte la longévité des asaris. Il se gratta le menton. Mee T'Chel était une solitaire, visiblement.

Son regard se fixa alors sur l'une des photographies. On y voyait le docteur câliner une adorable petite boule de poil. Garrus grogna, satisfait.

-Je te tient.

À l'aide de son omni-tool, il agrandit virtuellement l'image, avant de zoomer sur le collier de la créature.

Il tapa presque religieusement ''Fluffy'', avant de se voir gratifier d'un carillon lui offrant joyeusement l'accès. Le turien fit craquer ses jointures et se mis à chercher le registre. Il mit quelques minutes avant de le trouver. Des dizaines d'entrées, indiquant nom, prénom, âge, sexe, espèce, dates et heures d'entrée et de sortie. Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour le télécharger. Une fois terminé, il se leva, éteignit l'ordinateur et quitta la clinique.

La caméra était à quelques mètres plus loin. Utilisant ses accès privilégiés au réseau de surveillance électronique de la station, il remonta le fil des images, affichant à côté le registre. La dernière personne à avoir vu le docteur Mee T'Chell était un vieux salarien, qui était passé quelques dizaines de minutes avant le meurtre. Les images de surveillance confirmèrent, mais il n'avait probablement rien à voir avec tout ça.

Il resta là pendant au moins deux heures, à observer les images remonter le temps. Les enregistrements qu'il regardait dataient de deux jours avant le meurtre. Jusqu'ici, aucune visite non consignée.

C'est là qu'il la remarqua. Une quarienne. Un bref coup d'œil au registre lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait, officiellement, jamais mis les pieds dans la clinique. Pourtant, la caméra disait le contraire. Il l'observa plus en détail. Du sang maculait sa combinaison, au niveau de la cuisse. Garrus fit claquer ses mandibules.

L'image de la jeune quarienne, que le sergent de garde avait envoyé paître, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, lui revint en tête. Il n'y avait rien de plus, dans la galaxie, qui ressemblait à un quarien qu'un autre quarien. Ces gens portaient des combinaisons intégrale en toute circonstance, donc les différencier était une véritable plaie. Toutefois, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup sur la Citadelle... et les chances que deux femelles soient blessées par balle au même endroit, sur le même secteur, étaient quasiment nulles.

Était-ce la piste qu'il cherchait? Après tout, cela pouvait être un pur hasard et il lui faudrait remonter encore plus loin dans les enregistrements, pour en être totalement sûr. Toutefois, c'était trop gros pour être une simple coïncidence.

Garrus réfléchit. Le sergent avait mentionné qu'elle était venue au sujet des humains et des geths. Les humains, c'était cette nouvelle espèce, avec lesquels ils étaient en froid depuis des années... les geths, c'était des machines qui s'étaient retournées contre leurs créateurs, les quariens. On en entendait pas beaucoup parler: en général, ils restaient dans leur secteur de la galaxie. Il y avait bien quelques escarmouches avec la flotte quarienne, mais le conseil s'en moquait.

-Dans quoi tu t'es fourré Garrus...

Si cette quarienne avait dit la vérité au sergent de garde, alors cette histoire était bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne s'agissait plus d'affronter un réseaux criminels parmi tant d'autres, mais bien d'entrer dans les eaux troubles de la xéno-diplomatie.

Il rangea ses affaires et retourna à sa voiture. Il y avait encore trop de zones d'ombre dans cette histoire. Trop de questions, pas assez de réponses. Heureusement, il connaissait quelqu'un.

_Citadelle, présidium, district financier, 07 mars 2560:_

La spéculation financière, à l'échelle galactique, était une activité particulièrement prenante. Chaque minute qui s'écoulait pouvait voir un court s'effondrer ou exploser, avec à la clef la ruine ou la fortune. C'était un univers impitoyable, qui demandait des nerfs d'aciers, un bon instinct financier et, surtout, beaucoup de chance. Barla Von n'aimait pas remettre son destin entre les mains de la chance. C'était une maîtresse capricieuse, qui un jour pouvait faire de vous l'homme le plus puissant de la galaxie puis, le lendemain, un moins que rien.

L'instabilité. Voilà ce que vous offrait la chance. Et Barla Von détestait ça. Aussi, ce brave petit volus avait ajouté une arme de choix dans son arsenal: l'information. Il était bien plus simple de spéculer sur les cours du jus de barrav congelé quand on connaissait à l'avance les résultats des récoltes à l'avance.

C'était ainsi que Barla Von avait finit par devenir intermédiaire pour le Courtier de l'Ombre, l'un des informateurs les plus puissants de la galaxie. C'était aussi un individu très mystérieux. Personne ne connaissait son identité, il traitait toujours par le biais d'intermédiaires, comme Barla. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, en était venu à douter de l'existence même du Courtier... mais il vu les marges que Barla se faisaient, il pouvait bien être un dévoreur, du moment que les affaires continuaient.

Garrus avait chopé Barla pour évasion fiscale, il y a quelques années. C'était dans ce contexte qu'il apprit qu'il travaillait pour le Courtier. Les informations de Barla coûtaient la peau des fesses et étaient irrecevables devant la plupart des tribunaux, mais elles s'étaient toujours montrées très utiles et, ce soir, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Barla Von releva le nez de son écran. C'était une créature rondouillarde, enfermée dans une combinaison intégrale et qui respirait bruyamment, la faute à une atmosphère natale chargée en ammoniaque sous haute pression.

-Détective... hiiish! Que puis-je... hiiiish! Pour vous?

-Je cherche une quarienne.

-Il faudra... hiiish! Être... hiiiish! Plus spécifique... hiiish! Détective.

-Si je te dis qu'elle est peut-être liée à Fist et à l'assassinat d'un médecin dans les niveaux inférieur?

Le volus hocha la tête.

-Peut-être... hiiiish!

Un silence gênant s'installa. Garrus leva les yeux au ciel et transféra quelques crédits à Barla.

Le Volus se réajusta sur son siège.

-Elle a...hiiiish! Essayé de... hiiish! Contacter le Courtier. Hiiish! Fist... hiiish! Était un de nos... hiiish! Agents.

-Était? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait contacter le Courtier?

-Pour... hiiish! Demander sa protection. Mais... hiiish! Fist a trahit... hiish! Le Courtier.

-Pourquoi?

-Hiiish! Quelqu'un... hiiish! L'a payé.

-Qui?

Le volus se tut. Garrus fit claquer ses mandibules, avant d'envoyer une nouvelle salve de crédit.

-Vous ne... hiiiish! Voulez pas... hiiiish! Vous mêler... hiiiish! De ça, détective. Hiiish!

Le turien croisa les bras.

-Oh? Vraiment?

Il se pencha sur le volus, projetant sur lui une ombre menaçante.

-Peut-être veux-tu que je passe un coup de fil à la brigade financière?

Barla secoua la tête. La menace de Garrus ne l'impressionnait pas.

-C'est votre... hiiiish! Vie, détective. Hiiiish!

-Son nom.

-Saren... hiiish! Arterius.

Garrus se figea.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup, mais pas à ça. Saren Arterius, un turien comme lui, mais, surtout, un spectre. Les spectres étaient le bras armé du conseil, des agents d'élites, capable d'accomplir n'importe quelle mission pour le compte de la Citadelle. Ils étaient, littéralement, au dessus des lois, ne répondant qu'au seul conseil.

Les rouages se mirent en action dans le cerveau du policier. D'abord, les humains, dont on avait plus entendu parler depuis quatre ans, débarquaient, ensuite, une quarienne prétendait avoir des éléments les concernant et, maintenant, il apprenait qu'un spectre était à la poursuite de cette quarienne.

À quoi jouait le conseil? Il fallait qu'il tire tout ça au clair. Et une seule personne pouvait lui donner des réponses.

-Où est-ce qu'elle est? La quarienne?

-Chez Fist. Hiiiish!

-Je croyais qu'il voulait la tuer?

Le volus secoua la tête.

-Saren a échoué a... hiiish! La tuer. C'est là qu'il... hiiish! A engagé Fist pour... hiiish! Effacer les traces et... hiiiish! Lui livrer la... hiiiish! Quarienne.

Garrus hocha la tête. 

-Une seule personne à éliminer pour couvrir les fuites derrière. Malin.

Barla releva la tête.

-Probablement. Hiiish! Quoiqu'il arrrive... hiiish! Fist ne survivra pas... hiiish! À cette nuit.

-Le courtier a déjà envoyé quelqu'un?

-Un mercenaire... hiiish! Krogan.

Garrus grogna. La tuile!

Les krogans étaient d'énormes lézard originaires de la planète Tuchanka. Dans cette galaxie, on faisait difficilement plus coriace: une peau très épaisse, tout les organes au moins en double, une force au delà de la plupart des autres créatures intelligentes et, surtout, un goût particulièrement prononcé pour la violence. Si vous vouliez qu'un problème soit pulvérisé, un mercenaire krogan était votre meilleur choix.

En d'autre terme, sa marge de manœuvre rétrécissait à vue d'œil. Si il arrivait après le krogan, il retrouverait Fist éparpillé aux quatre coins de la citadelle façon puzzle et sa quarienne probablement volatilisée.

_Citadelle, niveau inférieurs, Antre de Choras, 08 mars 2560:_

L'Antre de Choras était un des nombreux tripots qui pullulaient sur la Citadelle. Pour une poignée de crédits, dans un verre mal lavé, on vous servait tout les alcools que vous désiriez. Pour quelques crédits de plus, une plantureuse asari venait se tortiller devant vous. Enfin, si vous mettiez vraiment la main à la poche, vous pouviez vous y procurer toute sorte de narcotiques, de la saloperie d'entrée de gamme, coupée à la pisse de Varen, aux substances trop pure pour le camé moyen, qui finissait inlassablement la bave aux lèvres et le cœur à l'arrêt.

Et ça, ce n'était que la façade, la partie visible de l'iceberg... et des bouges comme ça, il y en avait des centaines sur la station. Sitôt qu'on en faisait tomber un, deux autres prenaient sa place, quand le vide de pouvoir laissé ne déclenchait pas une guerre de territoire entre gang.

Mais ça, Urdnot Wrex s'en cognait comme de ses premières écailles. Il était minuit, c'était l'heure de la fermeture!

Le vieux maître de guerre surgit de la ruelle où il s'était planqué, avec bien plus de grâce que sa lourde silhouette ne l'aurait suggéré. Le videur, un krogan lui aussi, ne le vit même pas arriver. Une détonation retentit, réduisant le premier cerveau du videur en bouillie. Wrex actionna la pompe de son fusil, avant de décrocher un nouveau tir à son congénère, détruisant nonchalamment le second cerveau du videur. Un problème de réglé.

D'un puissant coup de pied, il envoya valser la porte du bar. Celle-ci s'écrasa sur les deux portes flingues turiens qui avaient accouru, attirés par les coups de feu à l'extérieur.

-Tout le monde dehors! Rugit Wrex.

Une horde de clients avinés et d'asaris aux mœurs légères se ruèrent vers les sorties en hurlant, pour le plus grand bonheur du krogan.

Les siens étaient avant tout une race de guerrier, forgés dans les ruines radioactives d'un monde brûlé par le feu atomique. Un krogan, plongé dans le chaos des combat, se sentait toujours chez lui.

Un butarien surgit de derrière le comptoir avec un pistolet-mitrailleur. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'en faire usage, le krogan réduisant sa misérable caboche en bouillie aussitôt. Toutefois, des tirs vinrent, malgré tout, s'écraser contre ses barrières cinétiques. Il releva les yeux. Sur la scène de strip-tease, installée juste au dessus du bar, un turien, armé d'un fusil d'assaut, l'arrosait copieusement.

Loin d'être impressionné, Wrex lança un regard carnassier au turien. Une énergie sombre enveloppa le krogan, qui tendit la main vers son adversaire. Une boule d'énergie noire en surgit et alla exploser sur le turien, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-D'autres volontaires? Grogna-t-il.

Il n'y eu aucun réponse, ce qui arracha un rire au mercenaire. Un krogan était un adversaire formidable. Un vieux krogan? C'était encore pire. Mais un vieux krogan avec des pouvoirs biotiques? Autant creuser directement sa tombe!

Il s'avança d'un pas lourd vers le bureau de Fist. Dans le couloir y menant depuis la salle principale, deux type essayèrent bien de l'arrêter, mais un simple regard de la part du vieux krogan suffit à les faire détaler à toute jambe.

La porte du bureau opposa à peu près autant de résistance que tout le reste. Une charge biotique la fit voler en éclat, révélant un vestibule. Sur la gauche, une large ouverture donnait sur le bureau de Fist.

-VOUS NE M'AUREZ PAAAAAAAAS! Hurla la voix perchée du salarien.

Deux tourelles automatiques surgirent du sol et arrosèrent le mercenaire. Wrex vit ses barrières cinétiques tomber sous une telle puissance de feu et fut forcer de se réfugier à couvert.

Wrex grogna, satisfait. Enfin un peu de difficulté dans cette histoire! Il bondit hors de son abri, utilisant ses pouvoirs biotiques pour saisir la tourelle de gauche et la faire pivoter sur sa voisine, qui fut ainsi réduite en miette. Le krogan l'envoya alors s'écraser au font de la pièce, la réduisant au silence.

Caché derrière son bureau en bois véritable, Fist pleurnichait pour qu'on l'épargne. D'un revers de la main, Wrex retourna le bureau, dévoilant le salarien recroquevillé, les yeux humides et ses fosses nasales dégoulinantes. Pathétique!

-SSC! Beugla une voix derrière lui.

Wrex grogna.

-Et merde...

Le Service de Sécurité de la Citadelle... une belle bande d'empêcheur de tourner en rond! Il soupira.

-Bouge pas toi. Ordonna-t-il à Fist.

Il se retourna d'un air las, pour se retrouver face à un jeune turien. Celui-ci le braquait avec une simple arme de poing. Wrex en aurait presque été amusé si tout cela n'avait pas été une belle perte de temps.

-Juste une affaire à régler avec monsieur Fist et je suis à toi mon gars. Juste, gaspille pas ton temps à me tirer dessus, tu passeras pas avec ton cracheur de pruneaux.

Il pointa son fusil vers Fist.

-Attendez! Hurla le flic.

Fist hocha vigoureusement la tête, invitant le krogan à écouter le policier.

-J'ai quelques questions à lui poser! Expliqua-t-il. Question de vie ou de mort! Vous en ferez ce que vous voudrez après! Laissez moi juste lui parler!

Fist regarda l'agent d'un air outré. N'était-il pas censé protéger et servir les honnêtes citoyens de la Citadelle?

Wrex, lui, était dubitatif. Ce flic était seul. Était-ce juste un moyen de gagner du temps avant l'arrivée des renforts? Ça devait forcément l'être...

Le flic rengaina.

-Je veux juste lui parler.

Wrex hésita, puis il releva son arme. Allez. Il était curieux.

-Deux minutes. Et si je vois le moindre de tes copains débarquer, vous prenez tout les deux.

Garrus Vakarian hocha la tête, avant de s'approcher du salarien, qui pleurnichait toujours.

-Le laissez pas me tueeeeer!

Garrus l'attrapa par le col pour le soulever.

-La quarienne! Où est-ce qu'elle est!?

-Je veux qu'on me protège!

Une baffe vola.

-T'auras que dalle si tu passe pas à table!

-J'veux pas mourir!

Une autre baffe.

-Si tu me dit pas où est cette quarienne c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ton cas! Et ce sera pas aussi propre et rapide qu'avec le krogan!

Le salarien continua de pleurnicher. Garrus lui en colla une autre.

-Le conduit de maintenance 45! Gémit-il. Elle doit y rencontrer le Courtier!

-Personne ne rencontre le Courtier en personne! Répondit Garrus.

Le salarien gémit.

-Elle le sait pas... s'il vous plaît, protégez moi! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez!

Garrus ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et le laissa choir, avant de se ruer vers la sortie, abandonnant Fist à son triste sort.

Wrex lança un regard perplexe au flic, avant de revenir sur le salarien, puis de hausser les épaules. Un unique coup de feu vengea le docteur Mee'T'Chell.

_Citadelle, niveau inférieurs, conduit de maintenance 45, 08 mars 2560:_

Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya passait vraiment une semaine difficile. Comme tout les quariens de son âge, elle avait quitté la flotte, pour entamer son pèlerinage. C'était un passage extrêmement important dans la vie d'un quarien, marquant le passage dans le monde des adultes et prouvant la valeur de l'individu pour la flotte.

Les quariens étaient un peuple nomade, regroupé dans une immense flotte spatiale qui dérivait lentement dans le grand noir. Leur structure ADN les rendait incompatibles avec la moitié des formes de nourriture existante et les années d'exil, passées dans l'espace confiné et aseptisé de leurs vaisseaux, les avaient rendu immunitairement inapte. La colonisation était donc impossible, même si la Citadelle décidait de lever les sanctions pesant sur eux. Tout ce qu'ils avaient, c'était la flotte, et maintenir autant de vaisseaux et de gens était un véritable cauchemar logistique. De ce cauchemar était né le pèlerinage, un voyage initiatique où chaque jeune quarien devait sillonner l'espace pendant quelques temps, à la recherche de quoique ce soit d'utile au maintient de la flotte.

C'est dans ce contexte que Tali avait croisé la route d'une patrouille geth, l'ennemi héréditaire. Les geths étaient des machines relativement discrètes, qui laissaient très peu d'information filtrer sur leur compte mais, on racontait, dans certains milieux, qu'ils disposaient de technologies très avancées. C'est ce qui avait poussé la jeune quarienne à traquer une petite patrouille. Si elle parvenait à récupérer un noyau de donnée intact, elle offrait à son peuple un bon technologique de plusieurs siècles.

Mais c'était loin d'être simple: les geths s'autodétruisaient, données comprises, dès qu'ils étaient compromis. Récupérer un noyaux de donnée geth demandait énormément de talent et de chance. Tali était justement très talentueuse. Chanceuse, en revanche, cela était une toute autre histoire.

Elle ne trouva aucun miracle technologique à l'intérieur, seulement un bête morceau de piste audio, à moitié effacé par les protocoles de purge. Mais ce n'était pas un simple enregistrement, c'était la preuve qu'un des spectre les plus décorés de la Citadelle, Saren Arterius, avait travaillé avec les geths, pour attaquer une colonie! Et pas n'importe laquelle!

Elle pensait qu'il s'agissait, au début, d'un banal acte de piraterie dans l'espace concilien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un spectre abusait de ses prérogatives. C'était l'annonce du retour de l'humanité qui lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille, Eden Prime ne correspondant à aucune colonie connue dans l'espace concilien.

Beaucoup, à sa place, se seraient terrés à l'autre bout de la galaxie, après avoir balancé l'enregistrement dans le premier trou noir passant à portée. Mais pas Tali. Elle était la fille de Rael'Zorah, un des amiraux de la flotte quarienne. Un homme puissant et courageux, sur lequel reposaient énormément de responsabilités. Si Tali venait à se comporter en lâche, la honte entacherait le nom du clan Zorah pour les siècles à venir.

Aussi avait elle rejoint la Citadelle par le premier vaisseau disponible. Toutefois, Saren était déjà à ses trousses. Aussitôt sortie des docks, elle fut prise en embuscade par deux turiens de mains. Bien que blessée, elle réussit à les semer, avant de se faire soigner dans une clinique de quartier.

À partir de là, elle chercha à entrer en contact avec le Courtier de l'Ombre, le meilleur négociant en information. Au début, ce n'était censé être qu'une assurance, au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose... mais plus son séjour sur la Citadelle s'allongeait, plus le Courtier s'était révélé être la meilleure solution, peut-être même la seule, puisqu'elle avait des assassins à ses trousses et que le SSC ne voulait même pas l'écouter.

C'était ce qui l'avait amené à accepter l'offre de ce salarien, Fist, qui avait fixé, pour elle, une entrevue avec le Courtier en personne. Toutefois, avec le recul, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Un couloir de maintenance crasseux et sombre, un nombre un peu trop élevé de personnages douteux et, surtout, ce Courtier qui mettait vraiment trop de temps à arriver. Elle avait vu assez d'holofilm pour savoir où ça allait mener. Elle se tourna vers le turien qui l'avait accompagné ici.

-Où est le Courtier? Et Fist?

Le turien ricanna.

-Ils seront là bien assez tôt.

Il commença à caresser son casque du revers de la main.

-Où est la preuve?

D'un geste vif, elle chassa la main baladeuse du turien.

-Non. Je ne marche plus. J'annule le deal.

Le turien renifla, mécontent. Deux salariens douteux, qui discutaient, adossé contre une caisse, se redressèrent, dégainant leurs armes nonchalamment.

Toutes les alarmes se déclenchèrent dans la tête de Tali. C'était un piège! Elle repoussa le turien d'un main, attrapant une grenade de l'autre, avant de la lancer sur les salariens. Ils furent projetés contre les parois de la coursive, méchamment sonné. Le turien, lui, par contre, retrouva rapidement son équilibre et braqua son arme sur le casque de Tali.

-Dommage... j'aurai aimé m'amu...

Un tir retentit. Le turien s'écroula, un petit trou sanguinolent sur le côté de la tête.

Deux autres tirs, bien plus lourd et entrecoupé par un mécanisme de réarmement caractéristique, retentirent. Tali se retrouva alors face à un duo bien étrange: un jeune turien, exhibant un badge du SSC, et un vieux krogan, qui tâtait les cadavres des salariens du bout de ses gros pieds.

-Détective Vakarian. Se présenta l'agent. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser...


End file.
